What If Title thanks to hotteybobody
by BAsupporter
Summary: What if Angel had never slept with Darla ? What if Darla had never been brought back by Wolfram and Hart? What if Doyle never died? What if Buffy was the one that went to Pylea instead of Cordelia? What if the prophecy didn't say anything about visions?
1. Money problems

_**A/N My apologies ahead of time the time line in this story may jump around a bit but bear with me if it does its most likely deliberate to help improve the flow of the story so my apologies if it confuses anyone.**_

_**What if Angel had never slept with Darla ? What if Darla had never been brought back by Wolfram and Hart? What if Doyle never died? What if Buffy was the one that went to Pylea instead of Cordelia? What if the prophecy didn't say anything about visions but did mention a slayer a woman with the strength to fight demons and the gift of having dreams of foresight so when they discovered Buffy's abilities they proclaim her to be the princess and Angel, Doyle, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia all head to Pylea to try and save her only to find she is the princess and seems to be perfectly safe for now at least.**_

Buffy should've learned by now nothing good ever happened to her in L.A and this visit was no exception she'd come to L.A to visit her son of course everyone back home thought she was just visiting her Aunt Margaret they didn't know she had a son no one but her and a hand full of people knew about him not even his undead father she'd never had the guts to tell any of them she worried they'd think he would be evil as he was the son of two beings that supposedly couldn't have children it was supposed to be impossible a vampire and a slayer having children at all let alone having a child together the reason she hadn't told Angel about him was complicated at best but pushing that aside this was not the reason for her troubles not entirely anyway what started all this happened shortly after Buffy came to L.A ...................

Buffy had been at her Aunt Margaret's for a total of three days and she was content for the first time in nearly two months seeing her son Liam was the only thing that did this since Angel had walked out of her life but Buffy pushed these thoughts out of her head as she watched her two year old boy playing with his blocks she didn't want to spend any time moping about when she was here to spend some time with her beautiful little boy such thoughts she would entertain when she was back in Sunnydale which due to certain circumstances she would most likely not be returning to after this visit except to tell them she was moving to L.A with her Aunt she just hoped they'd understand and forgive her sudden departure

She was brought out of her reverie by her Aunt Margaret's arrival Buffy immediately noticed a bunch of important looking letters amongst various odds and ends of junk mail '' more bills?'' grimaced Buffy setting the magazine down that she had been thumbing through taking the letters from Aunt Margaret's hands '' better open them now Buffy dear get it over with'' she said sympathy written all over her face Buffy and her Aunt had been experiencing money problems for quite awhile mostly because they just kept piling up Buffy was lucky she wasn't there to receive the phone calls from the bank and various other companies they owed money too Buffy felt terrible getting her Aunt so far into debt with her and then leaving Liam in her care while Buffy lived relatively comfortably in Sunnydale it was the usual notices overdue rent payments, credit card bills, electricity bills, water bills and gas bills and to Buffy's shame and sadness a letter requesting a meeting with Buffy concerning Liam and their financial circumstances as well as the question about whether Buffy was capable of raising him Buffy had just passed last time they had requested a meeting they had warned her if she did not improve their situation financially as well as proving that her run ins with the law had ceased completely they would be taking Liam away and placing him under the care of the state in a foster home

Buffy couldn't hold back the tears as she numbly passed the letter from child care services. things were piling up so quickly and even the rather large amount Buffy contributed each week on top of all of this Aunt Margaret could no longer work because of an old injury that kept playing up this had been confirmed by the doctor just the day before they could no longer make all the payments necessary to keep them a float not without going hungry and pulling Liam out of daycare leaving him at home alone which under no circumstances could they do

But now everything was really starting to fall apart they were in danger of loosing the house as they were falling behind in rent because of having to keep up with other bills and to just keep food on the table and now she was in danger of loosing Liam to people that would never be able to protect him like she could could never understand him Buffy could not loose him not after everything that she'd already lost '' oh god what are we going to do?'' cried Buffy as Aunt Margaret pulled her into a gentle embrace '' I wish I knew sweetheart I wish I knew''..............

Buffy had no other options otherwise she'd never be doing this it wasn't something she'd have ever put herself through willingly but they needed the money within a week so here she was in a dance studio filled with a ton of other girls waiting for her turn to parade herself in front of a bunch of vain arrogant men being judged like a piece of meat all for a part in a commercial for some sun screen or body lotion of some sort it made Buffy sick to her stomach she'd grown past this sort of degrading behavior when she was called as the slayer looking around the room Buffy noticed how many girls there were all were pretty of course and ranged in heights the majority were shades of blond there were a few scattered brunette's and redheads Buffy began to wonder how many of the blonde's were bottle blond from what she could see quite a few of them were very few were natural and that little bit of information did nothing to calm her nerves.

She needed this job she was only auditioning to be one of the girls in the background that way she was less likely to be recognized by those who knew her and she didn't have to be made to feel like she was just a pretty face so glancing down at herself she smoothed down her skirt nervously she was currently wearing a black mini skirt it came halfway down her thigh and was flared underneath the top layer of the skirt was another layer about an inch longer than the top layer and had black lace at the bottom trimmed with gold silk and running from the hip on one side was two strips of cloth that when pulled tighten the skirt at the waist she was also wearing a deep purple form fitting v-neck halter that hugged Buffy's every curve perfectly while showing a generous amount of cleavage and to finish the outfit off she was wearing a pair of black strappy heels to give her the extra height her honey blonde hair was down falling freely around her face falling past her shoulders to half way down her back .

She was so distracted with her thoughts she didn't see Cordelia exit the judging room and Cordelia luckily for Buffy didn't see her either as she exited the studio looking very pleased and self assured Buffy was only there a further twenty minutes before she was called in standing in front of the three judges one female two male the female was obviously a model of some sort judging from her sharp features high cheek bones long nose delicate jaw scrutinizing eyes and thin figure the two males looked very different from each other while one was reasonably good looking with a slim build and hair that was neatly combed he had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes he was attractive but the way he smiled and the look in his eyes screamed sleaze to Buffy the guy next to him was rather large in build he wasn't exactly what you'd call handsome but he was built big muscled arms broad thick shoulders broader than Angel's he had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes he unlike the other two was thickly built he looked like a weight lifter Buffy was soon introduced to each judge the woman was named Jacquelin she was a former model so of course she would be helping to judge each girl on her looks and giving her bit on whether you would photograph well or not the heavy set guy was named Jack he would be the assistant to the last man the slim built man who was the director in charge he had the final word on everything his name was David

'' well Buffy is it?'' asked the director looking over her credentials

'' yes it is Buffy Summers'' she said ignoring the snotty look on Jacquelin's face at the mention of Buffy's name

'' yes well you've got some pretty good backgrounds in modeling although there is nothing recent if you don't mind me asking why is that? You obviously were good at it up to your sophomore year what happened'' smirked David his eyes raking over her body causing Buffy to repress a shudder '' I moved to Sunnydale and lost interest in it for awhile '' she shrugged

'' alright well then lets see could you read us this line as you think it should be said'' he ordered indicating to the piece of paper Jack was holding out for her taking it with a curt nod she read it quickly in her head before making her voice low and sultry she spoke the line '' very good your turn Jacquelin do your thing girl'' smirked David Jacquelin sniffed self importantly standing with a grace that must have taken years to gain she began to look Buffy over critically '' turn '' she ordered her voice was accented Buffy slowly did as she was told suppressing the urge to snap back that she wasn't a dog Jacquelin surveyed her for another minute before returning to her seat and began talking in hushed voices to the others.

Buffy suddenly felt very out of place as the three spoke amongst themselves she wondered what they were discussing was it good or bad? Would she get the part her thoughts were immediately put to a halt when David addressed her again

'' Buffy we understand you've applied to be one of the five girls in the background of the commercial is that correct'' '' yes that's correct'' answered Buffy scanning his face for any hint to whether or not she got the job

'' well I'm afraid we can't give you one of those places...'' Buffy's heart plummeted she had needed this part she felt her eyes prickle with on coming tears '' we'd like you to take the lead we are looking for someone with your figure so if you'd like the part is yours '' Buffy had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost hadn't heard him but Buffy accepted the job after all they offered her double the pay that she would've got by taking the part as one of the girls in the background and it would earn her enough money in a couple of days of shooting to pay a large portion off all the bills so Buffy got ready to start shooting the next day.........

Angel was bored out of his mind he didn't know why he agreed to come there with Doyle to see Cordelia's first day of shooting apparently she was one of five girls to be chosen to be in the background and while she seemed happy to be in it she was bitching all day after she had gotten a phone call giving her further details on her part and where to go for the shooting of the commercial she believed she should have gotten the main part after all who could be better than her right? Angel was thankful when they'd finally finished filming the scenes for in the background for the day atleast the actual dialog and the lead actress would be filmed separately after the background was done so there wasn't a problem with having too many people on set so when Cordelia's part was finished he'd hoped they'd just leave but it seemed Cordelia wanted to know who she was passed over for so Angel stood awkwardly with Doyle while waiting for Cordelia to finally finish getting changed out of the swim suit she had been squeezed into Doyle was having a field day ogling all the scantily dressed females Angel was trying to ignore the many lusty eyes on him and not all of them were female he barely suppressed a shudder at this thought

Finally Cordelia had exited the changing room and had made her way over to them '' right can we go now?'' asked Angel desperate to get back to the hotel being out in the daylight always made him nervous '' no I want to see who got the lead I bet she's some blonde bimbo'' huffed Cordelia '' yeah lighten up mate lets see what the lead girl looks like'' said Doyle with a grin Angel groaned in annoyance but submitted he wouldn't win this time not when it was concerning Cordelia's pride '' alright but as soon as we do we're going to-'' started Angel his gaze on his two friends when behind them he saw someone he never thought he'd see here now ''we're going to-Buffy!'' he exclaimed Cordelia and Doyle spun around and sure enough standing behind them near the set was Buffy her hands clutching the silk robe she was wearing closed she looked nervous and then it clicked for all of them Buffy was the girl who got the lead part '' Buffy your the girl that got the lead?'' exclaimed Cordelia as soon as they reached where Buffy was standing looking like she may very well faint she looked exhausted '' yes I'm guessing you were one of the five girls they had in the background'' asked Buffy '' yeah but at least it makes sense now why I was passed over for the role at least it was to someone decent I was worried I'd been passed over for some bimbo'' laughed Cordelia '' well I was going for the same part as you but they offered me this one so why are you here Angel? Are you one of the five too?'' joked Buffy smiling cheekily ''no bathing suits don't look very flattering on me '' replied Angel with a small smile god she'd missed his smile she was about to reply when David called out to her, her nervousness was back full force but ignoring this she noticed the director and his assistant coming her way '' hi I just wanted to say thank you for yo giving me this part'' said Buffy she wanted to get off on a good foot better all the way around David of course didn't much care about her effort ''your welcome loose the robe'' he ordered Buffy was shocked for a moment and made no move to do as told '' whats wrong you don't speak English the wardrobe I need to see it loose the robe princess'' he sneered Buffy stared numbly for a few more seconds when David clicked his fingers at her impatiently "Sure. Sure."  
Buffy slowly takes the robe off to reveal that she's wearing a very skimpy bikini dotted with seashells. Doyle's eye's widened at the revealing outfit and  
Angel looked over staring stunned his eyes widening in shock before he hurried to Look away but couldn't help another quick glance then before forcing himself to focus on the Director  
"Turn around'' Buffy did as instructed turning slowly

''Well, nothing wrong there. Okay, turn'' David then turned to his assistant

''When does she go to makeup?" the hassled looking assistant scrambles to check her notebook  
"I've already been to makeup." huffed Buffy  
"Really'' he scoffed sneering at Buffy yet again before again speaking to his assistant ''Then take her back Tell Daniel to get rid of those circles under her eyes and get some concealer on that scar on her neck She looks like a refugee from an abused women's shelter." he snapped Angel wanted to hit him for that that was his mark they were talking about Buffy looked very uncomfortable again before saying weakly  
"I had food poisoning." the director just laughed at her "Yeah, right You eat Good one.'' he then turned back to his assistant

''Tell Daniel I'm supposed to wanna sleep with this woman I don't Do you wanna sleep with her? Of course you don't." smirked David turning to walk away again  
that was the last straw Angel was not going to let this sniveling excuse of a man talk to Buffy like that

"You're out of line Apologize to her." growled Angel taking a step forward ignoring the others protests  
"Oh, let me guess. Wanna-be rocker or part-time male model I could go either way on this one."  
Angel took another step toward him "I said apologize to her."  
"Really?' Get security." he ordered to his assistant  
Cordy tried to intervene to WARN Angel to back off that Buffy could hold her own "Angel..."  
"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" asked Angel pulling himself up to his full height moving towards him threateningly  
"I think I'm the director.'' he snapped then looking at Buffy ''And I think you're real smart for bringing your unemployed boyfriend onto *my* set, telling me how to film my commercial That's really helping you keep your job'' he threatened Buffy realizing how close Angel was to getting her fired took a hold of Angel arm and pulled him away from David  
"I'm sorry. Ah. He won't bother you anymore."she said desperately  
"Oh, I know he won't Because security is gonna toss his ass in about two minutes Now get into makeup and hope they can work miracles." with that David left Buffy was furious he almost ruined everything if he had gotten her fired they would've lost everything she could've lost Liam of course Angel didn't know it  
Angel was still livid quite ready to use some violence on the man "Do you want me to rip that guy's head of for you? Because, you know, I can I can actually just rip his head right off his body I can do that." said Angel and Buffy knew he could and he seemed to really want to do so too but she was so mad at him  
"Are you *trying* to get me fired I mean, is this like a conscious effort on your part?"  
Angel was momentarily stunned at her aggressive "No I just..." he started but Buffy had had enough she needed to get this shoot over and done with she didn't have time for an argument with him at the moment

'' just go Angel you've done enough for today so just go'' she snapped Angel left not happily but after it was clear Buffy was not in the mood to let him tear the directors head off he and Doyle and Cordelia left neither Doyle nor Cordelia were game enough to comment on the directors treatment but Angel couldn't stop thinking about it but they had work to do they had to find out what had happened to the girl in Doyle's vision so they were off to the library to look into it...............

Buffy was still on the fake beach on Stage 6 Spreading suntan lotion on the guy that was lying between her and another girl she too was blonde and sun kissed wearing a similar bikini to what Buffy was wearing  
Buffy making sure to look into the camera spoke her lines making sure to keep her voice low and sultry "Goes on smooth like a lovers kiss It's the only suntan lotion good enough for our man." she'd thought shed got it perfect this time but obviously David didn't  
"Cut Cut'' he huffed approaching her ''You're in his light." Buffy had been supposedly in his light two times already  
"Still?" she asked cursing herself and the god damned lights  
"I told you twice, you have to bend over more." he snapped Buffy fought down the urge to scream at him instead she decided to tell him why she couldn't bend over more  
"If I bend over any more I'm gonna fall out of my top."  
"And then you'll be out of his light See? Everybody wins." he sneered leering at her as he spoke  
"But isn't there something we could do..." she asked motioning at the lights  
"I didn't hire you to play Ophelia. Show the cleavage, save the line. Got it? Or you wanna waste more of our time?" he asked loosing his patience with her Buffy didn't bother to argue with him over it obviously he didn't care "Got it."

Angel, Doyle and Cordelia dropped in quickly at the hotel to check in with Wesley before leaving to look for leads on where the Haklar demon was living.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Wesley and Gunn were holding down the fort while waiting for Angel and Doyle to get back with Cordelia from the commercial shooting

"So - this Heckler demon we're supposed to kill..." asked Gunn "Haklar Two 'a's." corrected Wesley he just couldn't help himself  
"This Haklar with two 'a's' we're supposed to kill Give me the specs What do I need to know?" went on Gunn with a roll of his eyes Wesley stopped his pacing adjusting his glasses

"The Haklar, descended for the Klensan order demons, can weigh as much as three tons as an adult male. It awakes from its hibernation during alternating full moons only to feed and mate often simultaneously Incapable of traditional speech the Haklar has learned to communicate with each other via a pattern of carefully timed facial ticks, not dissimilar to our own Morse code The Haklar prefers a warm moist clime where it can..." cited Wesley sounding very much like a walking talking text book  
"Wesley." put in Gunn interrupting Wesley's in depth description and history of Haklar demon  
"Yes?"  
"I meant, how do we go about killing it." asked Gunn grinning at Wesley's obvious embarrassment  
"Oh. Your standard slice and dice." Wesley looked extremely sheepish right now A couple of Gunn's old crew members came for help with a vampire problem glad to see them again as they had been pretty cold towards him since he had started working with Angel and the others

he was just about to leave when...  
" when Angel gets a lock on its crib, page me.'' Angel and the others came in

"Haklar is living on the North Shore of Lake Hollywood We better hurry They've got a five K race starting there in half an hour." said Angel his voice all business he was determined to keep his mind on the task at hand he wasn't going to think about Buffy and her attitude when he was just sticking up to her, her behavior earlier had disturbed him greatly Buffy had never been one to take crap from anyone "Consider yourself paged."  
Gunn looks from Wesley to George and Rondell. Torn he could help a lot more people helping Angel then he could with them but it still weighed heavily on his shoulders choosing between both groups of his friends he stayed with Angel the Haklar demon came first the others could wait Wesley's attention strayed to the troubled expression on Angels face and knowing that Buffy was in town was reason enough to question him "Angel, is everything alright?" he asked making sure to keep eye contact with the brooding vampire as he handed out weapons  
Angel handed Gunn an ax, picked up another one and tossed it to Wesley before getting one for himself.  
"I-It's Buffy."  
"What about her?"asked Wesley curious  
"didn't you say she was working on the same commercial as Cordy " put in Gunn  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing happened It - it's just... Buffy has always been pretty sure of herself right? I mean. But today the way he spoke to her " Angel couldn't find the words to describe how the whole thing had thrown him  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Wesley confused  
"Mr. 'Hey, I'm an L.A. director, you know, shooting a commercial'' mocked Angelus clicking his fingers like the director had ''so I must be the center of the universe' guy? It's just like, he treated her like she was just -, I mean, all she doe's is save the world. And the way he talks to her. It's like she's his commodity. Like she's his slave or something. And you know what the worst part is? She took it. When was the last time you saw Buffy take crap from any one?" huffed Angel exasperated  
"Never And the day after never." piped up Cordelia even she had never entirely gotten away with talking down to Buffy  
"Exactly! He's also had her wearing this - flimsy swimsuit that covers like.... nothing." breathed Angel gazing off into nothing for a moment Cordelia was the only person in the room not imagining the blond slayer  
after a moment Wesley snapped out of it feeling quite ashamed of himself imagining his former slayer like that he quickly tried to cover it up  
"Appalling."  
"Disgusting." nodded Gunn pathetically  
"Right." agreed Angel he was 246 years old for god sake and he was thinking like a freaking hormone driven teenager Cordelia pierced them with a stony glare  
causing them all to drop their eyes to the ground for a moment  
"Well, shouldn't we be off killing something?" suggested Gunn  
"Absolutely.'' concurred Wesley glad to end the awkward silent moment "Good. Let's get this show on the road."  
.

Meanwhile in the bar Caritas the host was singing "Superstition"  
The club was as busy as it always was when Suddenly the air behind the judge was shimmering Not noticing the host kept on singing until he notices the audiences eyes are no longer on him but on the shimmering air behind him he turns to look when to his horror a gray skinned very familiar type of demon came out the club was dead silent

The gray monster jumped off the stage, smashing into a table making a run for the exit knocking some of the customers over before disappearing out of the club  
"It's alright Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about. - It's all part of the show." laughed the host shakily wishing it was true .

**_A/N Well I hope you liked the first chapter of this story in the next chapter Buffy will arrive in Pylea I promise and I am sorry that I've started another story before I've finished my other ones but I couldn't get this story idea out of my head anyway R and R please feedback is always welcome and any idea's for the title are welcome I'm stumped on this one! _**


	2. Portals

Angel and the gang were in the middle of discussing the encounter with the power walkers when the host arrives at the hotel looking very relieved to see them  
"Am I happy to see you You're still a knight for hire, yeah? Well, I'm hiring I need you to kill something. I suppose you want the particulars, so here they are: it's called a Drokken." rushed the host Angel could tell whatever this Drokken was it must've been something very ugly and dangerous to get the host so shaken up  
"Drokken?" questioned Wesley reaching for his trusty books

"Ah, you won't find it in your books. It's not from any world you ever heard of."  
Angel folded his arms a clear sign he was in business mode "How did it get here?"  
The host's voice was shaky as he replied "Portal. Right in the middle of my Steve Wonder tune Totally threw me off, and you know how I hate to disappoint an audience. But I digress. What-what's important is that you kill this Drokken, and-and this part I can't stress enough: kill it you must." "Where is it?"  
"No idea. But I imagine it's getting pretty hungry by now."..................

The Host hadn't had much more to say than that he could not even so much as tell them what direction the demon had taken off in what it ate or even a decent description of what it could do and the lack of information supplied by the green skinned empathic demon was starting to get on Angel's already frazzled nerves

"That's all you got for us?" exclaimed Angel exasperated The Host just stared at him  
"What is it doing here? What does it want? What is it capable of?" expanded Wesley trying to prompt the host to share some more information  
"Who cares? It trashed my club, my clientèle."  
Angel narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the Hosts claim "I thought violence wasn't possible in Caritas. Isn't it supposed to be a sanctuary?"  
"I didn't say the Drokken *killed* anyone. I mean, knocked over a couple of my regulars'' he admitted but one look at either Wesley or Angel told him they didn't believe it ''There were a couple of angry glances. I sensed some bad intentions. - Not a nice fellow. Bad, bad beast. Did I mention the teeth?" babbled the host looking from Angel to Wesley to Doyle even to Cordelia trying to gain support all he got was a mocking drawl of "You mentioned the teeth." from Angel  
"Are you gonna help me or do I have to break out my champion Rolodex?"  
"Okay We can start at Caritas, do a circular search, say one mile in diameter, keep moving out and hope we get lucky, alright?" he relented atleast he figured it was a distraction from the encounter with Buffy earlier that day...

they were just leaving to search for the Drokken when Doyle received a vision of a girl being sucked into a portal at the public library she had been reading from a book when it happened so after speaking to the Librarian describing the girl to her she informed them that Fred as the girls name was had gone missing from the foreign languages section five years ago

"Angel, why don't you look over there, I'll look over here and... what exactly are we looking for?" asked Wesley entirely confused now  
Doyle shrugged moving to stand next to Cordelia by one of the many bookshelves "I don't know. But this is where I saw the portal in my vision."  
The host walked into the Foreign language section a smile on his face "This reading room - to die for. Great stage, rocking chair, fabulous colors. I'm tempted to just show up tomorrow morning with Harry Potter." he joked  
Angel was in no mood for his jokes and his good mood he just wanted to get this job done "If you don't mind, we're working here. You know, on that thing you wanted us working on?" he snapped  
"I really liked that circular search pattern you pitched. Has there been any talk of going back to that? Because I have things to do today " asked the Host with a shrug  
Cordy pulled a book from a shelf. Looking at the cover curiously Doyle glancing at the book immediately recognized it it was the one Fred had been reading from when she was sucked into the portal  
"Here it is. This is the book that Fred was holding in my vision." Cordelia opened the book checking for anything strange

"SCRQWRN. What kind of language is that?" asked Wesley confused none of them noticed the discomfort displayed on the hosts face when he saw the book  
Cordy "Last checked out May 6th of 1996 - and returned May 7th of 1996." she read form the card inside  
Angel pulled out the missing person flier the librarian gave them. Checking the dates  
"The date she disappeared." Cordelia began to attempt to read the words from the book "Crv dr pff lr ploos pls..."  
The host lifts a hand as if to stop her but otherwise remained silent

"Vos strp umpt pls plsrts in uft frm pltz - Yeah, Pat, I'd like to buy a vowel." she laughed  
The host began to scream as a blinding light and wind suddenly began to whip around them the host stayed staring straight at the emerging portal keeping that one screaming note. Suddenly the host's scream was joined by a second as a green-skinned, red-eyed, long haired and armored demon flies headfirst out of the portal, rolls to his feet and draws a sword. Angel immediately begun attacking the demon  
Ducking the demon's sword he punched and kicked it in the gut a few times then managing to knock the sword out of its hands. Angel grabbed the demon and pushed it up against the stacks and for the first time they all began to see that it bears a remarkable resemblance in appearance to the host.  
"Landok? Is that you?" questioned the host slightly out of breath from screaming earlier  
Angel raised his fist ready to hit the demon again  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah. But just because I know his name doesn't mean you can't knock him unconscious. Please continue." said the host gesturing to the demon named Landok in Angels grip  
"Can it really be you? Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan?" questioned the demon peering past Angel at the host  
"It's clearly rabid.'' ''Do your thing, Angel." encouraged the host shakily  
"Krevlorneswath?"  
"Of the Deathwok Clan?"  
Host: "Eh, ah, - I-I prefer Lorne."  
"Lorne." he asked incredulously  
"Yes. Lorne, if you must. Though I generally don't go by that because... green?" sighed Lorne gesturing to himself  
"Huh?"  
Angel smiled in realization "Right. Lorne Greene'' he noticed Wesley, Doyle and Cordelia still staring dumbly at him ''Bonanza?' Fifteen years on the air not mean anything to anyone here? Okay. *Now* I feel old." sighed Angel......

Buffy had been at the shooting until four o'clock in the afternoon when she finally got home she got ready to go out again just because she had finished shooting for the day Liam was content playing with his toys with Aunt Margaret and Buffy had promised a friend she'd come and help him out at his club tonight and it was the least she could do after all he'd done for her helping to make sure Liam was safe so when he called the previous day to ask her if she could come and help out at the club she was more than happy to help so as she got dressed in a pair of dark blue denim hip hugged jeans and a black v-neck halter she made her ways to the club Caritas she was less than two streets away when she saw it a large gray demon with rows upon rows of teeth it was currently feasting on what looked like the remains of a person Buffy instantly took up a fighting stance as the demon looked up at her growling blood dripping from it jaws ad then quicker than Buffy could blink the demon had launched itself at her teeth snapping Buffy struggled to get back to her feet under the massive weight of the demon finally she managed to throw it off it landed on its side with an audible smack but it didn't make the demon hesitate even for a second it was launching at her again Buffy tried to dodge but was suddenly hit by a sudden wave of dizziness causing her to loose her balance for a second but thats all it took the demon knocked her down hard grabbing hold of her head as it did and smacking it against the curb hard enough to cause Buffy to see stars she struggled to keep conscious she expected to be struggling to avoid teeth biting her but instead the demon smacked her head against the curb again this time Buffy did fall out of consciousness her world going black.....

Landok had proved very useful in finding the Drokken's trail but they'd gotten less than a block away from Caritas and it looked like it had fed judging from the blood on the pavement Landok knelt down inspecting the blood placed his hand on the pavement and closed his eyes for a second

"Our path is true, but our arrival untimely. The Drokken has consumed. It will be at maximum power."  
Landok straightened up waving a hand back and forth in front of his face  
Angel leaned over to Lorne still watching Landok wave his hand around in the air "What's he doing?"  
"He's channeling his mind to identify the Drokken's aura. I use that sense to help people find their destinies and I'm a freak. He uses it to hunt, he's considered the golden spawn. Go figure." scoffed Lorne watching Landok with disdain  
"So, he's like some big hero back home."  
"Talk about screwed up values. A world of only good and evil, black and white, no gray. No music, no art, just champions roaming the countryside, fighting for justice. Bo-ring. You got a problem, solve it with a sword. No one ever admits to having actual feelings and emotions, let alone talks about them. Can you imagine living in place like that?"  
"Not really." Replied Angel distractedly lost in his thoughts he often wished things were that simple but the way Lorne talked about it he made it sound so depressing  
Wesley put down his cell phone annoyed Gunn still wasn't replying to any of the messages they'd left

"Why isn't Gunn answering our pages? What if he's in some kind of trouble?" he worried  
Cordelia was flipping through the book they'd taken from the library  
"Or maybe he's in the middle of his stake-o-Rama.'' she suggested Wesley was bout to reply when Landok spoke up again

"The Drokken goes this way. The aura is strong. It's not far."  
"What do you want? A medal?" scoffed Lorne  
Landok advanced on Lorne "Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan mocks me?" he growled

"Just the LA in me coming out, I guess." shrugged Lorne  
"The same Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan who refused the ancient tradition of hunting and gathering." rumbled Landok looking down his nose disapprovingly at Lorne  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, Landok. While the rest of you boys were out hunting I was down at the waterhole chatting up the senoritas, gathering a little love." laughed Lorne  
"Your cowardice even extended to the sacred joust." accused Landok Angel and the others were all left looking on with great interest they'd never seen Lorne in an argument  
"For the last time: not a coward. I just saw both sides of the joust.'' Lorne looked to Angel when he spoke next ''How you're supposed to joust someone when you partially agree with their point of view?" he asked Angel didn't now how to reply and soon didn't have to  
"The Drokken has taken more food to consume later."  
"More food? - Oh, you mean people? - Oh! You mean *people*." exclaimed Cordelia absolutely horrified at the thought and as she fretted about it Angel was suddenly distracted before he couldn't smell much other than the left over blood of the Drokken's latest meal but now as the wind picked up a very familiar smell wafted up to his nose a scent he knew better than any other the faintest aroma of the slayers blood of Buffy's blood she had been here not too long ago and she had been injured too he could not smell enough blood for it to have been too serious but injured she was Landok's words rang in Angel's ears and he suddenly felt sick '' The Drokken has taken more food to consume later'' the Drokken had taken Buffy to eat later it had his Buffy '' Buffy'' growled Angel Wesley, Doyle and Cordelia immediately turned their attention to him as he fought to keep his features human '' what about Buffy Angel?'' asked Doyle worried '' I can smell her she was here she was the one the Drokken took'' growled Angel '' you know Buffy?'' blurted Lorne '' yes why do you?'' asked Cordelia in shock '' yes I know her I called her yesterday to ask if she could help out at- oh god she must've been heading for my club when she came across the Drokken '' groaned Lorne frustrated at himself he had been trying to figure the girl out that girl since he'd met her and now she was going to get eaten and it was all his fault '' we can discuss all this when we find her Landok can you still track the Drokken?'' asked Doyle taking charge as Angel was currently too busy growling and cursing and sniffing the air which was really causing Wesley and Cordelia a lot of discomfort Landok answered simply '' yes ''........................

They pulled up in front of a warehouse with stacks of wooden pallets forming a veritable labyrinth .  
Landok stood up in the back seat and looked around.  
"You're sure this is where the Drokken came." asked Doyle nervous it would be hard to find and corner the Drokken in this maze

"I am sure." replied Landok as they spotted the Drokken turning down one of the many pathways with what looked like an unconscious Buffy under its arm  
"Perhaps we should create a diversion. I-I have some flares maybe the light will distract him long enough for us to be able to..." started Wesley but it seemed that both Landok and Angel had had enough of talking  
"Enough of your words!" shouted Landok  
Landok jumped out of the car and charged into the maze of stacks. Followed closely by a growling Angel  
"Patience not really a virtue with my people but what's Angel's excuse." sighed Lorne the others just gave him a look that said don't ask and they all got out of the car taking weapons and heading in the direction that Angel and Landok had gone in.....

Landok found the Drokken it was alone obviously having put Buffy somewhere else . Landok attacked the Drokken with his sword without doing any visible damage. After a few swings the Drokken got a hold of him biting him in the arm Landok screamed in pain as it threw him aside Angel caught up with Landok just as the Drokken threw him aside  
Angel came up behind it and kicked it in the side with all his strength. The Drokken and him seemed pretty evenly matched.

Wesley and the host had finally caught up only to see Landok sitting against one of the stacks, his arm bleeding. "Where is my sword?" he asked gruffly '' you're hurt'' was the only reply he got  
"Fetch my sword." he ordered ignoring Lorne's concern  
"You've been poisoned." Lorne insisted but Landok would have none of it  
"There is time to die *after* the Drokken is slain." he argued  
"Poisoned?" questioned Wesley curious  
Lorne's gaze was drawn to Angel and the Drokken as he spoke "The Drokken's bite contains a powerful venom deadly to my people."

"Is there an antidote?"  
"Only back in our world." sighed Lorne  
The Drokken managed to get a solid kick in at Angel and sent him flying through the air then scuttled off between the stacks.  
Wesley headed over to Angel as he picked himself back up.  
"It's going after Buffy." shouted Angel taking off after it growling  
Wesley pulled out a flare lit it then followed after Angel  
The Drokken unseen by either of them jumped from the top of one stack to another, watching them.

"you go that way keep an eye out for Buffy if you find her shoot up a flare and then get Buffy out. I'll go this way" growled Angel  
Wesley nodded and went off in a separate direction to Angel in hopes of finding the unconscious slayer.

Angel was making his way through the maze of crates alternately calling out for the Drokken and for Buffy it was from Buffy he received an answer from '' Angel! Is that you? Angel!'' Angel headed off in the direction of her voice '' I'm coming Buffy hold on!'' he yelled back and suddenly as he rounded a corner he was nearly bowled over by a blonde blur looking down he came face to face with Buffy her hair was a mess and her face was smudged with dirt and slight traces of blood but she still managed to look beautiful to him '' Buffy oh thank god your okay '' he sighed holding her close Buffy was so content in Angels arms she never wanted to leave them she always felt safest when she was in his arms but like all good things in her life demons always came and ruined them and the Drokken was no different suddenly she found herself being pushed behind Angel out of the fight and Angel began to attack the demon in a flurry of punches and kicks and swings of the sword.

The Drokken finally managed to send Angel flying backwards to the ground scrambling to his feet Angel throws his sword as hard as he can and it hits the Drokken's throat dead center, sticking halfway out the back.  
The Drokken made a soft gurgling sound before dropping to the floor  
Angel glances over at Buffy then back at the corpse of the Drokken  
"That was fun."

When Angel and Buffy got back to the car they found Doyle had the book open on the hood of Angel's car and was reading Wesley was already there packing the weapons back into the car and it was only a few more minutes before Lorne suddenly emerged supporting his cousin.  
"If I am to perish this night..." started Landok his breaths shallow

"Stop right here. No perishables allowed here." ordered Lorne  
Landok continued ignoring Lorne completely "If I perish, you will perform the rituals!"  
"I certainly will not." denied Lorne  
"I will not receive glory unless you perform the rituals." exclaimed Landok furiously  
"Then glory you will not have."  
"You are the only one here who can officiate." Lorne kept his gaze steady avoiding Landok's eyes as much as he could  
Wesley looked on with sympathy for both of them"We have to get him back to his world now or he's gonna die."

"I think I understand." exclaimed Doyle happily  
"Understand what?" asked Angel confused tearing his eyes from Buffy for the first time since he'd killed the Drokken  
"The vision. This book. I think it's how we send him back!" laughed Doyle gesturing wildly at the book in question  
"What do you mean?"  
"If he reads from the book where we know a portal exists I think it'll send him back. My vision was telling me that that's what happened to that girl Fred. The portal works both ways."  
"What if instead of sending him back it the portal sends something here?" asked Buffy concerned speaking up for the first time  
"It won't."  
"How can you be sure?" interjected Wesley  
"I can't. I-I just am. - Don't ask me how I know. I just know." huffed Doyle  
. "Lets go." sighed Angel giving in they'd have to risk it  
Landok was not giving in even as they were on their way to Lorne's club "Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan, give me your pledge. Will you perform the rituals?"  
"I won't have to. No one's dying."

Angel and Lorne supported Landok as they entered Caritas helping him up onto the stage where the portal would open  
"Put the portal up here before. Right there. Talk about upstaging me." joked Lorne nervously  
"I got him."  
Angel: "Doyle?'' he took the book from Doyle before turning back to Landok ''All you have to do is read aloud from it. Well, that's the theory anyway."  
Landok was almost ready to leave saying his final goodbyes to everyone he was about to leave when Lorne spoke up again  
"Tell my mother I... - Tell her I threw myself into the sacrificial canyons of Trelinsk." he sighed  
"I feel we will meet again some day." Lorne to Buffy's great amusement looked mortified by the very idead  
"Oh, god. I hope not."  
Landok began to read from the book and as before when he came through the air began to ripple and wind whipped around through the club  
The ground began to shake slightly as the portal opens with a sudden bright light and a gust of wind and sucked Landok backwards into it, the portal closed as quickly as it had opened leaving the club a mess but everyone unharmed  
They all stood and stared at the empty stage.  
"Wha-what's say we all forget this ever happened." laughed Lorne shakily glad that all this business with portals was finally over '' I'm okay with that Angel?'' breathed Doyle shakily '' I'm fine with that plan Buffy how about you?'' called Angel looking around for the blond slayer and getting no reply '' Buffy!''..........

When the flash of light was gone Buffy opened her eyes expecting to see Lorne's club so imagine her surprise when she found herself in the middle of what looked like the woods sitting up and taking in her surroundings from the tall tree's to the two suns '' oh crap''..............


	3. Not a Cow!

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Buffy nor any of the other charachters you recognize._**

**_A/N Okay same drill R and R please I really need the feedback honesty is the BEST policy but at the same time compliments are also welcome and I will try to update again soon so hopefully you like this chapter so again please R and R_**

"Buffy! Buffy?" Cordelia called out glancing around the club  
Angel was worried now his mind racing frantically with horrible thoughts of what could have happened to her "Buffy!"

Wesley looks around the club for Buffy, Angel began searching behind the stage curtains.  
"Buffy?" called Wesley weakly  
"Buffy?"  
"Oh no. Oh my god, no. How could I've let this happen?" panicked Lorne feeling incredibly guilty for what had just happened to the blonde slayer  
Angel was in denial he refused to believe that it had happened Buffy couldn't be in another dimension she couldn't be that far from him"No. She's here somewhere. She's just hiding. Buffy Buffy!"  
"Angel." spoke up Doyle softly putting his hand on Angels shoulder  
"What?" asked Angel his voice weak  
"She's gone. - Buffy's been sucked into the portal. She's in the host's dimension now."  
Angel turned to Lorne eyes blazing with barely controlled desperation "Where's Buffy?!"

Buffy slowly got up brushed herself off. Before starting to call for the others hopefully she wasn't alone in this god forsaken wood  
"Angel? - Wesley! Lorne's cousin?''then a horrible thought came to her what if there were demons in the woods here and then where would she be weaponless and surrounded by demons  
"Right. Good one, Buffy Shout *very* loudly so the hellbeasts come to you." Buffy  
Took a deep breath then clicked her heels together three times. Nothing happened of course.  
"Worth a shot. - So. - Silver lining. - It's kind of a pretty place - when you look at it: woodsy woods, sunny and mild..." glancing around at the now noticeably pretty woods and spots a very hairy hellbeast squatting on a not so far away rock staring at her.  
"Giant hairy hellbeast staring at me. That's - that's incredibly not of the good, Good hellbeast. You're a lazy hellbeast, aren't you? Yeas. You're gonna stay right there'' crooned Buffy as she slowly turned around and began to run ''while I run for my life."  
The beast jumped from its perch on the rock and chased after her.......

The host was pouring himself another drink  
Lorne took a large gulp of said drink before answering Angel's question "I don't know where she is. I mean, m-my world, sure, but who knows if she's even... oh no, 'cause there's the... and the '' Lorne takes another gulp gesturing to his head ''with the oh'' moaned Lorne downing the entire drink in one gulp ''God I wish I could get drunk."  
"Okay, let's approach this logically."breathed Wesley  
"Screw logic. We're getting Buffy back."  
Angel picked up the book from the stage  
"We're gonna open up another portal and we're going in after her." he growled  
"Angel, I don't think that's a good idea." spoke up Wesley  
"Wesley I don't think I care."  
"But we're completely unprepared. We should go back to the hotel, do some research."  
The host slowly sunk down below the level of the bar, opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out.  
"I don't wanna research, alright? I wanna jump through the big swirly hole thingy and save Buffy!" whined Angel opening the book  
Angel started to read from the book, when Wesley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around to face him.  
"We might never be able to get back!" he hissed followed by nods from the others  
Angel's voice took on a tremble as he spoke his reply weak and irrational "It's Buffy." this was the wining statement Buffy had done a lot for all of them and they all knew how much she meant to Angel  
"Krv Drpglr pwlz..."  
Lorne's head just popped back up over the bar followed by a scared squeek "Oh crap." "...chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt."  
The host ducked down completely as Angel came to the end of the chant but a silent second later nothing happened  
"Maybe I have to be standing where the portal opens." said Angel  
The host peeked over the bar than disappeared again as Angel walked up on the stage and started over.

"Krv Drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt!"  
Wesley sits down slowly realizing this was not going to end well emotionally for Angel as again nothing happens.  
"What, is it - out of batteries? Is this thing out of batteries?!?" he asked Lorne  
Lorne was getting very stressed out "I don't know. I don't know how it works."  
"Damn it!"  
Angel threw the book down dropping to sit on the edge of the stage, takes a few deep breaths. Getting control over his demon again  
"I just got her back."sighed Angel wallowing in self pity  
"There's obviously not going to be any big swirly hole jumping without a big swirly hole." whispered Cordelia  
"Yeah. Right."  
"So I suggest we return to the hotel, figure out a way to make one." spoke up Doyle he wasn't about to let Buffy he one girl in all the world that could make Angel completely happy rot in another dimension  
"You know, maybe it's best that you can't get in." spoke up Lorne coming out from behind the bar  
"What?"  
"I'm just saying, my world? You-you don't want to jump into my world looking like that."  
Angel stood up eyes narrowed "Like what?"  
Lorne met his gaze "Like a human."

Buffy was still running through the thick woods the beast hot on her heels as they rushed past tree's but the beast was faster than her and soon catches up with her bringing her down and rolling her onto her back.  
"No, no, wait! - you don't want to eat me I'm gamely" she rambled  
Then the Beast began to lap at her face like a great big hairy dog would  
"Oh, thank god - and also - eww!  
Then as the demon was washing her face with its saliva an old demon man came running out of the tree's calling the beast who's name was apparently Seekul.  
"Come here boy. Seekul!"  
With a funny sounding squeak the beast jumped off Buffy to face the old demon man  
"Ha, ha, c'mere. Come on. Ha, ha." called the demon man  
The beast bounced over to the old demon man.

Buffy slowly picked herself up while the man petted his beast.  
"Good boy, Seekul. Yes. Yes."  
"Really cute - thing, you got there. Personally I've always been a real - thing lover.

"Good boy. Good boy. You found me a cow." laughed the man now Buffy was annoyed  
"Hey. Who are you calling cow, mister!" she exclaimed without even so much as a thought  
The demon man took out a piece of leather with a weighted end, whipped it around a few times them threw it at Buffy, suddenly it had wrapped her arms tightly to her body. She had been lassoed  
"Uhm – Oh-oh." squeaked Buffy

"A fine old cow. Good cow. She'll fetch a pretty price at the market."  
"Okay. But you're like Hindu, right? You don't eat the cows, right?'' she worried

"Kind of a chatty cow, huh, Seekul? That'll drag down the price." he told the hellbeast who was currently scratching its ear  
He pulled out a piece of cloth Buffy suddenly realized the demon man was going to gag her  
"Wait! Wait,wait wait!"  
"mmhmmmm''

Lorne was sitting in lobby of the Hyperion, Angel leaning on the counter. When Wesley, Doyle and Cordelia entered each carrying a stack of books.  
"Start talking." ordered Angel  
"About my dimension? Okay, sure. Lets see. I was there. I came here. I like here. I don't wanna go there. So, is that all? Because I have to clean up the club." Lorne began to rise from his seat  
"Sit."  
Lorne dropped back down on the bench. Not willing to push Angel too far  
"Let's start simple. How did you get from your world to here?"  
"Through a portal." replied Lorne  
"And how did you open that portal?"  
"I didn't." sighed Lorne annoyed  
"You're not helping me here." warned Angel  
"Look, it's no secret that I hate Pylea."  
"Pylea?."  
"My home dimension. Back when I lived there I would have done *anything* to get out. Anything! So one day, five years ago, I'm in the woods when suddenly right in front of me, out of nowhere, a portal appears. It-it was like my prayers had finally been answered."  
"You knew it was a portal." asked Angel  
"Well, no. At first I didn't know what the heck it was. But when I went to take a closer look, the forest goes all bendy, big flashy light and whoosh! - through the portal and bang I'm in another dimension. This dimension - which I *love* and adore and will never, never, never *never* leave."  
"But then who opened the portal?"  
Lorne held up his hand as if it was a sock puppet.  
"Gift horse.' opening his hand as if it was a mouth ''Mouth."  
"Alright. So where did you end up in this dimension?"  
"In an abandoned building, unlike any building I'd ever seen. And that's when I realized that I'd been delivered from hell. - I created Caritas in that very spot."  
"So you're saying that Pylea is a hell dimension, that Buffy is stuck in hell." panicked Angel what if they were torturing her? All sorts of horrible thoughts whizzed through Angel's mind  
"Oh, not literally - but it runs a close second." shrugged Lorne  
"I find that hard to believe." scoffed Angel he had been to hell and didn't think any dimension matched up to it  
"Do you? - Well, try this: they have *no* music there. It doesn't exist. Do you know what that's like?No lullabies, no love songs. All my life I thought I was crazy. That I had ghosts in my head or something. Simply because I could hear music. Of course I didn't know it was music. All I knew was that it was something beautiful and - and painful - and right. And I was the only one who could hear it. - Then I wound up here and heard Aretha for the fist time... Well. Don't kid yourselves. Buffy's in a *very* bad place."  
Wesley who had been going through books while Angel interrogated Lorne suddenly exclaimed "It's cold!"  
Angel looked confused and highly irritated "What? Put on a sweater."  
"No. No, no, no. The hotspot is cold. Certain geographical areas are rife with psychic energy. These areas tend to function as - dimensional hotspots, natural gateways between worlds. I'm guessing Caritas is one such spot. But the catch is..." explained Wesley  
"Oh god, got to have one of those." sighed Angel  
"Creating a portal tends to deplete a hotspot of its psychic energy."  
"And since we already opened one..." put in Cordelia  
"...the hotspot is cold. That's why you couldn't open a second portal."finished Doyle  
"See, I *was* right. It was the batteries."  
"The same probably applies to the one in the library."  
"Oh, why not then wait until the portal recharges?" suggested Lorne hopefully  
Angel gets up.  
"Because we've already wasted enough time. We have to find another hotspot and fast." "That's not our only problem."  
Angel drops back down.  
"Of course it's not."

"When separate entities enter a dimensional portal they tend to - well - separate. Assuming we find another hotspot, and manage to open another portal, if we simply jump in, we could end up literally on opposite ends of the world."  
"That means Landok and Buffy..."  
"...didn't arrive together."  
"She really is alone." breathed Angel  
Suddenly Gunn entered the lobby "Hey."  
"Gunn! Where have you been? We've been... We spoke hours ago."  
"Sorry."

"Yeah. We've got two problems. One: we got to find a dimensional hotspot, and two: we got to figure out how we can all get through the portal without..."  
"I'm not going." spoke up Gunn  
Everyone stopped to look at Gunn.  
Angel spoke again after a long moment "What?"  
"Last night I lost one of my crew. - I should have been there, but... - I'm sorry but Wes said the trip was one way and-and I can't! - I know that makes me... I don't know what it makes me. But I figured I just owed to you to tell you face to face. - Wish you luck. I hope you Find her."  
Gunn and Angel looked at each other for a moment then Gunn turned and left.  
"Hmm, tough decision. Poor kid. But I'm right there with him." said Lorne chirpy  
"Yeah Me too, I guess." sighed Angel trying to put aside his resentment towards Gunn  
"No, I mean about the not going part. You do know I'm not going, right?" panicked Lorne  
"What? - But it's your world. We need a guide." shouted Cordelia angrily  
"Remember when I said that I loved this dimension and I'm never, never, *never* gonna leave? Well, exactly which never did you not understand?"  
Angel threw his hands up in the air "First Gunn and now... I-I can't believe this you said you and Buffy were friends that she helped you out and now she's stuck in your world and you won't help her!"  
"I'm sorry Angel, but, I tell you what, I've got an idea about finding your hotspot. Back in a jiff."  
Lorne left leaving just Doyle, Cordelia, Wesley and Angel behind .  
"Gunn does have - responsibilities - ties - people to take care of." stated Wesley trying to make Angel see why Gunn had made the choice he did

"So do I. Right now we have to figure out how to save her."  
Wesley went back to his books.....

Buffy was carried into a quaint, medieval looking village hung hand and foot off a log, carried between to demon men. They set the log on top of some braces and left her there. The old demon man soon came up accompanied by an old demon woman.  
"She is a good cow. Strong. Maybe a little talkative, but you can whip it out of her." he said to the woman  
"Skinny. Ugly, too. One pig." snapped the demon woman  
"Two pigs." demanded the man  
"For this old cow? She probably croak before I can get her home."  
"A pig and a pint then. Flip liquor."  
The demon woman looks over at Buffy then pulled a shiny silver collar out of the bag she was carrying.  
"Fine. Put the collar on her." she ordered  
The old demon man took the collar and snapped it around Buffy's neck.  
"Ever since the last cow died we've mucking out the flehegna stables ourselves. You should see my rash." shuddered the demon woman  
The old demon man cut Buffy down and reached to untie her gag, but Buffy pushed his hands away mumbling 'I got it, I got it' through the gag and did it herself.  
"Okay. Okay. Look. First of all - I'm a human being - not a cow. You can't just barter a human being!Second of all: one pig? One *measly* pig? Third of all there has been a *huge* misunderstanding. See, I am an American and I have rights. And right now I'd like to get right back to...'' ratned Buffy but in her rambling she didn't notice the demon woman take out a silver device that resembled a remote control and pressed a button with it pointed towards Buffy causing Buffy to yelp in pain ''That hurt!"  
"Cows aren't for talking they're for doing their job if they know what's good for them.'' sneered the woman before turning to the old man ''You can come by tomorrow and pick up your stuff. ''Come on cow."  
then turned and walked away, but Buffy refused to move.  
"If you think I'm gonna follow you..." she began to yell  
the woman points the silver thingy over her shoulder and presses it and Buffy yelps.

"Ow! You got another thing... Ow! Coming."  
Buffy started to hurry after the old demon woman, not seeing the human girl, her dirty face half obscured by long dark hair, watching her from the shadows.

**_A/N I hope you enjoyed this story remember to please Review!_**


	4. Home Sweet Hell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize so please don't sue me they belong to Joss Whedon and the network**_

_**A/N I apologize for it taking so long to update but I've been busy with TAFE anyway here's the latest chapter and same drill as always Please R and R and I hope you enjoy the story and thanks to all those who have already reviewed this story and any of my others as well**_

Lorne made his way through the big office building it was divided up into many little cubicles with some portable walls In one of those cubicles was a dark haired girl talking on the phone. Lorne quickly headed towards the dark haired girl  
"You don't know where you're going. You're lost. Miles from anything that grounds you. I get a deep sense of longing - separation."  
The host holding his magazine to partially obscure his face  
"Is this a bad time?" asked Lorne with a grin  
The dark haired girl glanced at him her lips quirking in a smile before stating into the phone "It's like you feel cut off."  
With that she pushed a button on the phone and jumped up to hug the host.  
"Lorne!"  
"Hey, Aggie, how's it going?" laughed Lorne  
"Ah, you know the business. Vague predictions, lengthy pauses, anything to keep the numbers rolling."  
"Yeah."  
"You're hiding from the mob?" joked Aggie warmly  
"Don't get me started. I know it's Hollywood chic going incognito and all, but this hat's really chafing my horns!" he whined resisting the urge to rub his aching head  
Aggie laughed at Lorne's discomfort "So, what brings you to the office?"  
"Like you don't already know."  
"Oh, I know. I just want to see what kind of spin you're gonna put on it."  
"Dimensional portals. Psychic hotspots. I need to find one."  
"Why?" Aggie's eyes narrowed suspiciously  
Lorne grimaced at the very thought of why he needed to find a hot spot "Ah, some friends of mine are going on a little trip."  
"hmm, I see. And the big flashing neon warning light in your aura means what?"

"Eat at Joe's. - So, can you help me pin down a hotspot?"  
Aggie quickly answers "No."  
Lorne visibly slumped sitting down on the edge of the desk  
"Got to admit, I didn't see *that* coming."  
Aggie's expression softened but only slightly "I'm getting all these ugly conflict vibes coming off you, Lorne. And they're all pointing at that portal."  
"A-are you sure you're not just seeing the chili I had for lunch yesterday because, whoosh, you wanna talk about conflict!'' joked Lorne weakly She just looked at him pointedly and he abandoned the poor joke ''They need the hotspot because they're going to Pylea, my home dimension."  
"And you're not going with them?"  
"Hey, I'd rather have a hydrochloric acid facial. I'd rather invite a hive of wasps to nest in my throat. I'd rather sit through a junior high school production of Cats! - You see where I'm going with this?"  
"Not Pylea."  
"Exactamondo."  
"Well, it's too bad then. Now they'll never rescue the girl. And I'm afraid she and her family will never see each other again its a shame" sighed Aggie looking away and fiddling with a piece of paper on the desk  
Lorne was incredibly confused "Come again?"  
"I can find your hotspot, Lorne, but on one condition: you've got to go with them.'' after seeing the look on Lorne's face and his quick shake of his head she went on ''It's the only way you'll ever resolve all those issues that are clouding up your aura, I can see it! - And be honest. Deep down you've always known you'd have to take that one last trip home."  
"It's the 'last' that scares me."  
"Well, sometimes the journey is taken simply because - it must be taken. - Is that vague enough for you?" she asked a smile worming its way back onto her face  
"Is that what I sound like? Eeesh. No *wonder* people complain."

Back at the hotel Angel was pacing in the lobby of the Hyperion waiting for Lorne to get back with the location of a hotspot and for Wesley to find a way to get them there together  
"I suppose I could try a binding spell of some kind. Something to fuse us together as we enter the portal."  
Angel eager to get going jumped on the option "Good. Let's do that. Let's..."  
Wesley quickly jumped to tell him the risk involved with said option "However, we could emerge on the other side as a freakishly hybridized Siamese twin."  
"Keep looking?" whined Angel continuing his pacing  
"You know this is the third reference I've seen to iron or metal. Could be a clue as to how to prevent us from scattering."  
Angel just gave him a perturbed look "What, we handcuff ourselves together? Who do we know that has handcuffs?"  
"Well, I - wouldn't know. And anyway, I don't think handcuffs would work." answered Wesley lushed  
"What will work, Wesley? It's been twelve hours since she's been sucked through that portal. There is no telling what could have happened by now'' worried Angel before his attention snapped onto someone at the door his look turns cold he's not in the mood for them today. ''What do you want?" he growled  
Park a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart was standing in the doorway with another man in a suit a briefcase in hand  
Park smiled smugly "Angel. Good afternoon."  
"Lawyers. Don't you people sleep during the day?"growled Angel his annoyance clearly shown  
"I'm Gavin Park. This is my associate, Mr. Hayes. We represent Wolfram and..."  
"Already bored." spoke up Doyle almost as coldly  
Park paid him no notice and continued "We've come to appraise the hotel."  
"What?" shrieked Cordelia  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your lease expires in six months and Wolfram and Hart is interested in purchasing this building."  
Angel gave a short laugh "You got to be kidding me. You guys - couldn't get me to turn evil, so now you wanna evict me?'' with a huff of exasperation he turned to Doyle ''You know I think they're trying to annoy me to death."  
"We'd like to take a walk around the place if you don't mind no need to accompany us either we understand trying to locate your friend the slayer Buffy Summers is it? "  
Angel growled morphing into his demonic face at the mention of Buffy "I think I mind?'  
Hayes couldn't help but stare a little but Park showed no reaction.  
"Very well. We'll notify the real estate company of your non-compliance. They should send you a notice of obligation. After that if you still refuse to cooperate, well, - I'm sure that somewhere in your lease agreement there *must* be one or two loop holes to be - exploited."  
Park and Hayes turned to leave and Angel morphed back into his human face, and rolls his head around.  
Angel immediately turned back to Wesley "How quick can we get out of this world?"  
"Hm."..........

Buffy, was now wearing some ragged indigenous clothing, she was in a stable shoveling flehegna manure muttering to herself about all the things she wanted to be doing right now.  
"I wanna go home. I wanna be in my bed. I wanna curl up with Liam and watch loony tunes I wanna be doing anything but shoveling demon horse poop!"  
Buffy yelped as suddenly the collar around her neck gave a surge of electricity  
"That woman has ears like a bat!'' another surge coursed through the collar ''There's got to be a way to get this thing off." huffed Buffy she began inspecting the collar fingering it she gave a soft experimental pull she was startled when a soft voice spoke up  
"Don't do that!"  
Buffy quickly took her hands off her collar, and began looking for the source of the voice.  
"Who's there'' called Buffy softly moving into the empty stall behind her ''What do you want?"  
"I forget. It's not important. But - but if you take the collar off, bad things will happen to your head."  
Buffy spots a hole in the wooden wall of the empty box and through it could see a dirty ragged girl peeking through it.  
"Like - it'll implode. So don't take the collar off, okay? Cause-cause I can't talk to you if you don't have a head, okay?" Buffy took note that she seemed to have a southern tang to her voice  
"Okay. A-are you a human?" breathed Buffy moving to attempt to see her better

"Keep-keep shoveling! Go shovel."the girl hissed looking around skittishly Buffy obediently picked up her shovel. And continued to make shoveling gestures so as to not attract the attention of the old demon woman  
"Where did you come from?" asked the girl her voice still hushed  
Buffy glad to have someone to talk to "Los Angeles. How long have you been here?"  
The girl seemed to struggle with this question "I was born here. I-I mean, not really. I j-just... some-sometimes I think I was. I mean, I don't think it was my thought. I forget certain words. How'd you get here?"  
Buffy was confused now where was here? "Hold on. Why don't you tell me where here is first?"  
"Pylea. Keep shoveling! Geez!'' panicked the girl '' Another dimension. You're lost. I can tell. So many of us are lost even there. But - but it's true. I'm not crazy. Well, crazy, but I'm not wrong.

"So, how do I get out of here?" hissed Buffy  
the girl let out something between a laugh and a sob.  
"Oh. I forgot. Laughing. You don't. They use you as a slave. Then your body gives - zip! - Gone."  
"Well, that's not happening to me, okay? I have friends back in LA. They're gonna come rescue me. Any time now." denied Buffy  
"I tried to get back. I didn't have the mass, which is strange because... How'd you get here?"  
"I'm pretty sure I, ah, I was sucked in by a portal."  
"A - a portal?"asked the girl eagerly  
"Yeah."  
"Where was it?" asked the girl  
Before Buffy could answer they heard a male voice yelling "Fugitive!"  
"Oh no!"gasped the girl obviously it appeared the girl was the fugitive  
the girl turned to run but Two demon men wearing the standard Pylea drab clothing ran after her, while a third, wearing what looked to Buffy like a uniform remains standing in the middle of the stable hallway.  
"There she is. Get her! Get her!" she heard the other two men yell  
"What's going on?" cried Buffy trying to get to the girl who she had been talking to  
A moment later the two men dragged the struggling girl back in and right to the uniformed guy.  
"What's going on?" shouted Buffy  
Another drab clad man grabbed Buffy and pulled her out into the hallway.

"On your face, cow. On the floor." he ordered  
"No! No!" she protested but the demon was strong and began forcing her down to the floor  
"Let go of me. Stop! Stop!" the girl cried  
The uniformed man Buffy now realized from her limited viewpoint looked to be of the same race as the Host he held the struggling girl and began inspecting the collar around her neck.  
"A disabled collar. Clever little cow. You should have stayed in the woods!" he sneered  
he motioned and the two demon men holding her dragged her out of the stable.  
"Let go! Let go!"  
Buffy struggled to get up and help the poor girl "Wait!"  
"Face down!"  
The guy standing over Buffy pushed her face back down into the dirt.  
After watching her for a moment to make sure she would stay that way the constable and the other guy followed the others out of the stable.

Angel was sitting at his desk the phone receiver lying on the table next to him.  
"So as soon as Wes solves our scattering problem, we'll be leaving. Don't know if we'll be coming back. - It's eleven sixteen. Buffy's been gone for almost twenty-four hours now. - I think I covered everything. - Oh. The mortgage for the hotel - is under the company name. The lease is up on six months, at least that's what they tell me, so... I guess that's it. Take care of yourself."  
Angel reached over and pushed the off-button on the phone he looked up to see Lorne standing in the door to his office

"How you're holding up?"  
"I wanna go bad. I'm just waiting for Wes to have that Eureka moment." sighed Angel  
Wesley's voice suddenly sounded from in the lobby "Eureka!"  
Angel quickly rose to his feet "Oh, jeez. Thank god."  
Lorne laughed in mirth "You mean he actually really says Eureka?"  
Wesley came running into the office.  
"I know how to get us through the portal!" he exclaimed a wide grin over his face he was closely followed by equally smiling Doyle and Cordelia  
"Good. Let's go!"  
Angel and the others practically ran out of the room to get ready to leave Lorne however stayed picking up the phone he began dialing a familiar number Lorne half hoping Margaret wouldn't answer but not even a second after the number was dialed the sound of someone answering came across the line followed by Margaret's worried voice '' hello?'' '' Margaret its Lorne honey I've got some bad news.....''

Buffy was trailing behind the old demon woman named Vakma through the village market, loaded down with bags and buckets even Buffy was struggling with the weighty cargo Vakma Buffy had been annoyed to note seemed to be wearing Buffy's belt as a headband Vakma stopped to talk to a green-faced, horned vendor.  
"Gimme six packets of hefroot, four queeks, a bottle of flip liquor, and a spatula." ordered Vakma briskly Buffy took the opportunity to question the old woman about the girl in the barn  
"Uhm, Vakma? Is it... earlier that-that girl in the barn..."  
"Shut up, Cow! Trensiduf of the Gathwok Clan was right. You talk too much. And you're about to spill my viper's milk." snapped Vakma her rage showing in her eyes  
Buffy "Well, I-I'm sorry. It's just if I wasn't carrying every...'' Buffy was interrupted by a sudden loud crash as three Drokken's came crashing into the market place there was suddenly an uproar of yelling and screaming Buffy quickly dropped the things she was carrying to go help the other demon who were currently engaging the Drokken's in a fight she ignored the stinging pain of the continued shocking Vakma was giving her she swung at one of the Drokken's using its preoccupation with the group of demons already fighting it to get a good blow in snapping its neck instantly with a well aimed and powerful blow to the base of the neck the demons were shocked into in action and Buffy continued onto the next Drokken this time giving a swift kick to the neck which immediately snapped the neck so that its head was resting onto its shoulder before it too dropped dead at her feet the last Drokken took one look at her and its dead companions and ran off in the other direction yelping in fear.

Turning away from the now retreating Drokken Buffy was not expecting to see a bunch of angry and scared looking village of assorted demons Vakma began yelling shrilly '' My cow is cursed my cow is cursed!'' soon Buffy found herself surrounded by angry chanting demons '' cursed! Cursed!'' '' oh oh''..........

Back In L.A, Angel's convertible, was pulling up out the front of a large and impressive movie studio  
"Here,Stop here." ordered Lorne  
Angel stopped the car. looking around the street  
"Here? Isn't this a movie studio?" asked Doyle from the back seat  
Lorne gave him a smile "It makes a certain kind of sense, no? - Anyway, this is where Aggie said it was. And Aggie is never wrong when it comes to hotspots. She was doing sky bar way before Brad and Jennifer. - Anyway - you got the book?'' asked Lorne Wesley in the passengers seat nodded holding up the book ''Good. Hold that puppy tight, okay? It's bad enough I got to cross over. The last thing I wanna do is to be stuck on the other side, waiting for a mystical locksmith." sighed Lorne but thinking back to his phone call he knew he had to do this....

"Alright then I suppose we should probably begin." breathed Wesley nervous  
Angel nods then glancing up at the sky "Should I... - you know, I don't know, maybe put the top up?"  
"Shouldn't be necessary. If I'm right, we only require a metal enclosure on four sides in order to ensure that we travel through the portal together. The car, top up or down, should do it. I'm almost positive." explained Wesley his voice shakier than he'd like

"Almost." squeaked Cordelia  
Wesley nodded slowly "Ninety - six percent.'' Cordelia slid down her seat with a whimper ''Well, it's not like I've ever done this before! And with the time factor I'm under a great deal of..." protested Wesley heatedly suddenly they heard a very familiar voice  
"Oh, suck it up, English."  
Gunn hopped over the side of the car into the backseat behind Angel.  
"Gunn. How did you..?" asked Doyle  
Gunn looked at Angel with a smile "Got a phone message. Sounded like the captain of the Titanic getting ready to go down with the ship."  
Wesley looked at Angel pointedly  
"I-I just though - that someone on this side - should - know the details - in case..." stammered Angel  
Lorne however was overjoyed "A backup man! Terrific idea! Well, now that he's going, I suppose someone should stay here, mind the store. Don't worry, I'm not disappointed. Just get me something nice to..."  
Lorne tried to get up out of the car, but Angel, Gunn and Doyle each put a hand out to push him back down and chorused 'shut up.'  
"Everyone set?"  
"Let's get a move on." nodded Gunn  
"Right.'' Wesley opened the book in his lap ''Here goes. - Krv Drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt!"  
Gunn stared as a portal begins to form in front of them.  
"Cool."  
"Ninety-six percent, huh?" chuckled Angel  
"Give or take." shrugged Wesley  
"Okay, gentlemen and Lady take a good look around'' ordered Angel revving the engine  
All of them buckled up.  
"Now say good-bye!"  
Looked back at the others griping their seats and begins speeding towards the Portal As the car disappears into the swirly hole the book dropped unseen onto the street behind it, smoking ever so slightly..

Angel's convertible landed on the grassy ground between some trees on sunny Pylea, the screams of the passengers resonating through the air, then coming to a screeching halt. Angel jumped in his seat as he realized they were bathed in sunlight  
"The sun. Daylight. Quick. Hand me a blanket. Hand me a blanket or I'm gonna catch on fire!"  
Cordelia scrambled for a blanket as Angel tried to pull up his leather jacket to cover his head.  
"Hand me a blanket! I'm gonna catch on fire!" he panicked failing to realize that not only was he not burning but he was looking pretty odd wriggling about  
Cordelia hands him a blanket but instead of taking it, Angel looked down at his hands, then around himself.  
Angel's face twisted into a confused expression "Why am I not on fire?"  
Gunn grinned whooping "Yo, that was phat!"

"Well, it is another dimension. Perhaps their sun..." reasoned Wesley  
"Back up, Copernicus. That's suns. Plural." pointed out Lorne  
Everyone looked up at the sky and sure enough there was two sons blaring down at them  
"Suns. Yes. Well, perhaps they don't have the same effect on vampires."  
Cordelia reached around the seat to pinch Angels cheek, making him jump and turn in his seat.  
"Hey! Watch it. Alright?"  
Cordelia pinches his cheek again.  
Angel swatted her hands away glaring angrily "Hey!" retaliating by pinching her arm back  
"cool!"

"Did you all see the street do that bendy thing?" asked Gunn  
Angel looked over at Lorne "So, we made it then. This is your world."  
Lorne sighed wearily looking around "Oh yes. Home sweet hell."  
Angel gave a short laugh "Ha! I'm not on fire."  
"And we're together. And we didn't merge into some freakish, five person Siamese twin!" laughed Wesley proudly  
Gunn suddenly paled hearing this "That was a risk? How come nobody told me that was a risk?"  
Angel jumps up to stand on his seat and spreads his arms looking up at the suns.  
"Can everyone just notice how much fire I'm not on?"  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood alright. Now, may I suggest we find some way to hide the car? It'll be a little conspicuous, seeing as we don't have convertibles in this world. Or you know, cars." huffed Lorne  
They all climb out over the sides of the car. looking around them for any sign of life  
"Wonder if this is where Buffy came through." asked Gunn  
"Could be'' mused Doyle.  
"Let's start gathering some branches, some brush. Anything to cover up the car. Oh, hey, look. There is some over in that patch of sun. I'll get them!"rushed Angel sprinting over to get said branches

Gunn turned to Wesley "Hey, I'll give it to you. Trip into an alternate universe? Pretty damn cool."  
Gunn and Wes do an elaborate handshake ritual.

"But I wanna find Buffy, quick."  
Lorne butted in now too "Me too. Well, I-I mean for her sake of course. - If I know Pylea, she could probably use a friend right about now.".......

_**A/N Okay well now their all in Pylea and just so you know the Scooby gang probably won't be making an appearance any time soon not until they get back from Pylea atleast so you know the drill Please R and R! (Even if it is to tell me what you don't like about my stories or just to give me any suggestions) **_


	5. Vampire Hearing Really Comes in Handy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charachters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon and the network._**

**_A/N Sorry it took so long to update but with Tafe I've been busy so here it is hope you enjoy and heres my promise I will get the next 2 chapters up by the end of the week IF people give lots of reviews on my stories but please be one hundred percent honest! thankyou!...._**

Buffy looked over the shouting crowds going through all possible escape routes in her head if she could just get a way from them hopefully the collar had to be within range to zap her atleast she hoped it did but as she moved to turn and run she barely got more than 6 meters from where she was before she was hit by a wave of pain electrical currents flowing through her from her neck Vakma she could still hear yelling at her as her vision began to swim before she eventually passed out.....

When Buffy came to she first noticed she had been moved instead of the soft soil underneath her there was cold hard stone and wherever she was it wasn't outside the room was lit by flickering burning torches and she was not alone a modest crowd was still shouting ''cursed'' at her the loud deafening roar of the crowd suddenly ceased as a small group of demons entered they all looked to be of the same species and all wore dark red robes their faces all bore the same distinct markings they made Buffy extremely nervous

''The Covenant will conduct the necessary tests to determine whether the cow is cursed '' spoke up what seemed to be the leader of the group of robed demons

'' oi the Cow is right here and she is not cursed well sometimes I think I am..never mind I'm the slayer and what tests?!' snapped Buffy as she scrambled to her feet

'' Tests of your strength and healing to see if you really are the one cursed as the signelid ''

'' The curse of the what!?!'' asked Buffy eying one of the other robed demons that stepped forward carrying a tray of very sharp and potentially dangerous tools all looked painful the lead demon turned to the demon carrying the tray and took from the tray what looked like a shark steel poker it was glowing red hot Buffy was suddenly very uneasy and this feeling only increased when said demon then instructed several others to hold her still

'' Hey! Don't you come near me with that thing I'm not cursed! I'm the slayer! I'm not cursed !'' The demons paid her no mind and continued moving closer with the hot steel poker Buffy could only wriggle in the tight grasp of her captors ............... An Hour later........

Buffy was again on the floor when she regained consciousness she could still feel the light sting from where the demon had pushed the hot poker in her arms the hole though that had been about a centimeter in width was completely gone all that remained of the injury was a slight redness of the skin and light stinging sensation similar to that of a bee sting they had trapped her in the room with another demon it was reasonably strong but Buffy had definitely fought harder battles the robed demons however seemed to be finished with their endless testing they went off out of the room again for a few minutes before returning

"The tests are complete. It is the unanimous decision of the covenant that the girl - is afflicted. She carries the curse of the signelid."  
The lead robed demon nodded once at three of his fellow robed companions before they grabbed hold of Buffy picking her up and taking her out of the room......

Angel and the others had reached town and were making their way down a narrow, shadowed alley. Lorne was leading them  
"Just remember, keep your heads down. Xenophobia kind of a watch-word where I'm from."  
Gunn looked confused "I don't get it. Why're they afraid of Xena? I mean, I think she's kind of fly."  
Wesley simply sighed "Xenophobia. Fear of foreigners?" Gunn flushed furiously

"Oh. Then can we pretend I didn't just say that?"  
Suddenly Lorne stopped and pointed out a house at the end of the alley.  
"Now, right over there is Blix's house -- a boyhood chum of mine. Ah, we were the best of buds, always playing games, watching out for each other, close as a Torto demon and its parasite.'' Lorne only had to glance at the disgusted looks on his companions faces to know they weren't familiar nor comfortable with the saying ''I'll make the approach. You five stay here ... we gotta keep a low profile."  
Angel frowned he had caught the scent of humans earlier what was so bad about being a human here? "Why?"  
"Because otherwise you might get beaten to death with sticks. Be right back." Lorne quickly made his way across the street to the house entering the house just as quickly

A moment later Angel and the others hear a scream ring out and Lorne came running back out his so called best friend chasing after him with an ax in his hand.  
"What?! - Traitor! Deserter! Betrayer!"

Lorne kept running past the others yelling back at them "We should run. Now!"  
Blix's continued screams soon attracted the attention of others, dressed in the same hero garb that Landok was wearing. They drew their swords and joined Blix in chasing them down the alley as they approached Angel and the others turned and ran following the still retreating Lorne.  
They ran out into what looked like a market place pursued by the screams of traitor and betrayer. Lorne skidded to a halt glancing up and down the streets before indicating to one to the left They ran out into a market square only to find warriors closing in on them from all sides.  
"Cease them!"  
Angel worriedly glanced to Lorne waiting for him to tell them which direction to run

"Hey, what now? Where do we go now?"  
Lorne sighed "Probably to the nearest dungeon. We're surrounded."

Gunn glanced up at the soldier looking demons and then to Angel

"I take the twenty on the left, you take the fifty on the right."  
Angel shrugged "Okay."

Angel moved forward swinging at the first demon that came forward the demon was sent sprawling as they fought or well Gunn and Angel fought the others kinda threw things at the demons And since for some reason the Pyleans only came at them one at a time, they didn't do too badly even with fewer numbers.  
Wesley jumped up on the block, twirling a sword he just liberated from one of their pursuers. "I think we're winning!"........

Wesley has spoken too soon even with the demons attacking one on one there was a significant difference in number about 60 demons and only five of them the end result was to be expected.

The six of them were bound and on their knees in the dirt in front of the block Angel was trying to find something they could use to escape and fight their way out when.  
A two-wheeled chariot, drawn by two horses pulled into the plaza. A uniformed demon got out of it and strode towards them.  
"Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan." he rumbled staring down at Lorne  
Lorne smiled forcibly looking up at the imposing figure "Constable Narwek. Lovely to see you again. So, how've you been?"  
Narwek didn't look pleased to see him and ignored his question " Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan, you have returned. - Why?"

"Actually I've been asking myself that very same question."  
Narwek now turned his attention to the other kneeling captives "Who are these cow-scum. You are all dressed - very strangely."  
he reached forward Fingers the collar of Gunn's jacket and Gunn pulls away.

Lorne got pissed he knew he was in enough trouble as it was but damn it they were his friends "They're not cow-scum. They're humans and they're my friends."  
Narwek only reaction was to sneer "Cows are not friends. They are creatures of labor. Beasts of burden, no more! I do not know where you have been, Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan, but it is *clear* that you have abandoned the teachings of your people.'' Narwek gestured to a group of soldiers behind him ''Take him away. We will begin interrogations immediately."  
Lorne turns to look at Angel, kneeling beside him, as the guards grabbed him under his arms and drag him away.  
Angel felt a rush of guilt he was aware of the various forms of interrogation and doubted the methods differed much in Pylea and it was because of Angel that Lorne was even here "Wait! You can't do this."  
Lorne shouted at the guards holding him "What? Hey, watch it guys!"  
Narwek growled at Angels words "You dare to use your tongue in *my* presence?"  
He swung his leg back and kicked Angel between the legs.  
Angel doubled over with a slight groan.  
"Unworthy trash."  
Angel forced himself back upright.

Narwek straightened his voice now rung of authority as he spoke "For the crime of assault - against those judged to be your betters - you are to be detained until our royal highness passes sentence upon you."  
"I'm guessing community service is out." quipped Gun smartly  
Narwek glares at Gunn who cocked his chin a little.  
Narwek stepped in front of Gunn and hit him hard in the stomach.  
Angel struggled to come to his aid but found himself restrained by some of the warriors.  
Doyle, Wesley and Cordelia flinched but otherwise kept silent.

Gunn coughed straightening "Too bad. I really like those orange vests."  
Narwek hits him with a hard right across the chin.  
Gunn spins around, manages to catch himself against the block.  
Cordelia couldn't stand it anymore and yelped "Gunn, stop."  
Narwek moves to stand in front of Cordelia who averted her gaze automatically

"Put these things away."...........

The leader of the robed demons from the tests stood in a dark room illuminated by torches. He stood in the middle of a circle surrounded by robed demons  
"The time has arrived my brethren. - She is indeed cursed with the signelid. - Measures must be taken. Blood must be spilled.".......

Wes, Gunn, Doyle, Cordelia and Angel are in a bare cell. Gunn was sitting on the straw-covered ground, grunting as he tried to break the chain connecting the shackles on his wrists. All five of them had their wrists and ankles shackled.  
Gunn gave a sigh it was no use he'd been pulling on the chains for about an hour with no change in the links "It's no use. This thing's made out of some magical alloy."  
Wesley looked up his interest peaked at the idea "Really? (Looks at his chains) How can you tell?"  
Gunn only shrugged "I can't. I'm just making myself feel better."  
Wesley dropped his hands put out "Oh."

Wesley looked to Angel who was standing by the door "You found anything yet?"  
Angel stepped back from the door .  
"Sealed up tight. Got to be at least six - seven inches thick at least. You?"  
Wesley could only shake his head in defeat "No. No, these impenetrable stone walls are proving to be rather..."  
Gunn glared "You say impenetrable and I will kick your ass."  
"I was always horrified by those stories about the tower of London." admitted Wesley weakly  
Angel shrugged indifferent "Wasn't that bad."  
Wes, Doyle, Cordelia and Gunn turn to look at Angel.  
"Yes? - Well, compared to this place I'm sure the tower takes on a certain - nostalgic glow. I wonder if they're treating the host any better."  
Angel pushes himself off the wall and moves over to the door.

"Well, sure. The way that constable said interrogation I figure he's just in for a little light wrist slapping. - That - or he's dead." mumbled Cordelia  
"Shut up."  
"Well, I'm saying it's *not* wrist slapping." she sniffed defensively  
"No, shut up." stressed Angel he was trying to hear what was going on outside their cell  
Angel presses his ear against the door Gunn and Doyle hurriedly shuffled over to him, their chains clinking.  
"How we're supposed to hear anything..." asked Gunn confused  
Angel waves him off impatiently.  
"I can hear two men talking in the hall."  
Gunn looks at Doyle.  
"Vampire."  
"Talking about a girl with Drokken like strength." hissed Angel  
"Buffy!" exclaimed Cordelia hopefully  
Angel strained his ears desperate to know if she was okay "A covenant - a curse - something about testing the girl for a curse. They said she screamed." at news of them hurting her Angel was barely able to suppress the urge to break things  
Wesley, hissed "Those *bastards*!"  
"They're about to take us to a castle. - We're gonna be sentenced." mumbled Angel his interest in their fate very small  
Wes and Gunn exchanged a look.  
Angel pushed away from the door.  
"They're coming." he growled suppressing the desire to kill them

The little window in the door is opened and a helmeted guard peered in a moment later he opens the door.  
"Out, prisoners!"  
As they walked down the hallway they could hear cracks from whips followed by screams

Angel turned to them and hissed "Be ready."...

They were lead down another hallway  
Lorne turned as the guards lead Angel and the others up a corridor to where he was standing.  
"Oh. Am I glad to see you. - And so much less dead than I expected." greeted Lorne  
"What did they do to you?" asked Cordelia hastily checking him over for injuries  
Lorne smiled "Oh, well, first there was the welcome home parade thrown in my honor. Ticker tape, streamers. Honestly, I'm so touched, I almost wept." he explained dramatically

"Locked me in a room, pushed me around, asked a bunch of questions. Your standard film noir."  
Angel lowered his voice "I think we might have a lead on Buffy."  
Lorne's eyes widened "You found her?"  
"No. I overheard two guys talking about a girls with strength like a Drokken. Said she was cursed."  
"Yikes. I don't like the sound of *that*."  
Angel continued hoping Lorne might know something about the Covenant "They mentioned something about a covenant? Ah, something about performing tests on her?"  
Wesley glanced around and spotted the uniformed guard from earlier heading their way "Angel, I hate to state the obvious, but we need to get out of here."  
"Silence. Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan, you and the cow-trash are not to speak." ordered Narwek  
Lorne simply rolled his eyes "Ah, de-bunch your panties, Narwek."  
Narwek spluttered and they got the impression if he could go red he would "You - are a traitor to your home. You abandoned your life-giver, betrayed your people and now you consort with these - animals. - I *will* take great pleasure in watching them kill *you* slowly." spat Narwek  
Angel leaned in close to Lorne " Do they take us in separately or together?"  
"What?"  
Angel let out an exasperated sigh "Separately or together. Quickly. We don't have much time."  
Lorne panicked "I don't know! I've never been sentenced to death before - together?"  
"Listen up."

Narwek was giving orders to the guards "After that, drag the bodies to the village square. We will hang their corpses as a warning. - Prisoners! They day of judgment has arrived. Approach! The venerable monarch of Pylea, General of the Ravenous Legion, Eater of Our Enemy's Flesh, Prelate of the Sacrificial Blood Rites, and Sovereign Proconsul of Death, is prepared to pass sentence on upon you." proclaimed Narwek he almost looked giddy?  
Angel softly whispered to the others "One."  
Narwek to guards "Open the doors."  
The guards opened the doors and lead them through.  
"Two."  
As they step through the doors, Angel suddenly turned and slammed his shackled fists into the stomach of the nearest guard as the others also attacked the guards around them.  
They were just getting the upper hand when a soft throat clearing sound interrupted them, Angel turned to look and all of them froze in their tracks, their eyes going wide, their mouths dropping open.  
They stare at - Buffy - sitting on a throne, surrounded by courtiers, wearing a silver, shimmery bikini like top and matching skirt and crown.  
"Hi, guys."............

**_A/N Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you review me and tell me what you think even if its constructive critisism.!_**


	6. Princesses,prophecy's & Reflections

_**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue... all characters you recognize are not my own and belong to Joss Whedon and the network...**_

_**A/N Well here is the first chapter I promised you this week sorry it is a bit short but I'm still working out the finer points to the story and its proving difficult so to show your support and to tell me what you think of the story so far any suggestions are always welcome so please R and R! **_

''Buffy?" shrieked Cordelia this just wasn't fair she couldn't have gotten the lead part in a commercial she really wanted a minor part in but now she gets sucked into a portal just to become the princess  
"No way!"  
Angel was simply relieved they hadn't killed her she was alive and wearing a very skimpy revealing bikini style top showing off her toned stomach and her luscious curves by the powers he'd missed her "You're - safe."  
"Little bit. They made me their ruler." smirked Buffy barely containing a fit of laughter at their gaping expressions  
The soldiers pulled them to their feet .  
"But this is fantastic!"  
"Well, it's not like my throne couldn't use a few extra cushions, but I'm really not gonna complain because - throne?"  
Wesley held up their chained wrists and still breathless explained  
"You could order them to release us!"  
"Yes. I really could." she said a glint appearing in her eyes  
Narwek seemed to want to get on with the killing "Shall we gut the cows now that you might dine on their ignoble flesh, oh most high?" if he was expecting that to please her he was sorely disappointed Buffy's face scrunched up in disgust at the mere thought  
"You're most high if you think that's gonna happen. Besides, shouldn't there be some extended groveling first?"  
"Buffy?" squeaked Doyle  
"Okay. - Off with their heads!"  
The guards moved to do her bidding and Narwek beamed "Just kidding."  
The guards freeze with the blades only inches away from the guys' throats.

Narwek helps Buffy down the steps in front of her throne.  
"Your Majesty, I must protest. To allow dangerous criminals to roam free in your presence?"  
"You're gonna make me use my 'important voice' aren't you? - Leave us!" snapped Buffy a sile still tugging on her lips  
The people in the room slowly filed out and shut the door behind them.  
Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Doyle rushed towards her as if to hug her to Angel 'slight' annoyance '"Oh, thank god!"  
Then past her.  
"Yes! Food!"  
"I thought we'd never see food again!" groaned Lorne in pure pleasure scoffing down various fruits and draining the jug of wine in mere seconds

Angel however had no interest in the food "What happened?"  
Buffy grimaced turning to face him all to aware of all he'd done to 'save' her even after her snappy comments at the commercial set "What's it look like? They jabbed me with hot pokers for a while and then made me a princess." Angel battled with the idea of going and jabbing them through the eyes with hot pokers  
"It doesn't make sense, does it? I mean, in a world where humans are slaves and chattel - why would they elevate one to monarch?" asked Wesley around his mouthful of food  
Lorne's eyes lit up in recognition "You kicked some serious butt in front of the villagers didn't you, pudding?" he laughed  
"Um, yeah. And can I just say Drokken's not getting any easier to kill especially with electric shots zinging through you I mean, I'm still kind of vibrating - though *that* could be from the hot pokers."  
Lorne turned to the others beaming happily "See there? She showed super strength That explains it."  
Gunn looked confused "It does?"  
"Well, see there is this prophecy."  
Angel let out a growl low in his throat prophecies never went well when they concerned Buffy the last prophecy he had heard concerning her had been that the end of days was coming and that she would die in that and before that one a prophecy had predicted her death at the masters hands

"A prophecy? Great. Because those always go well."  
Lorne proceeded to lounge on the throne.  
"Well the priests that have been running this mess for the last several millennia, the Covenant of Trombli - humorless bunch. Anyway, they teach of a coming messiah." explained Lorne  
Buffy glared at Lorne who was still lounging around on her throne before striding over and pushing his feet of the arm rest and continuing to glare .Lorne soon got up to let Buffy sit down.  
"The cursed one. A being with the pure strength of a warrior given to the messiah by the powers, who one day will claim the throne and restore the monarchy."

"When you say 'pure strength'..." prompted Wesley getting the idea now Slayers didn't exsist in most dimensions and were only ever heard of given thousands of different names many dimensions had legends about the slayer some had prophecies like this one  
"I mean a being that was entrusted with a mission and the strength and healing to carry it out by the powers that be. I mean her!"  
Gunn who knew very little about the petite slayer burst out laughing how could this little blonde woman be that powerful she didn't look like she had it in her .  
"She's the messiah?"  
"It could happen." huffed Buffy  
Wesley shook his head this was very dangerous "It *has* happened. At least that's what these Trombli believe. And so long as they do, we might actually stand a chance of surviving this place long enough to find our way out."  
"How did you get in?" asked Buffy the question occurring to her all of a sudden she hadn't arrived with Landok event through she went through with him how did they all stay together  
"The same way you did: opened a portal with the book."  
Wesley now looked sheepish "We, ah, seem to have misplaced it though."  
Buffy's eyes narrowed "The portal or the book?"  
"Both."  
"I don't know about portals, but they've got books here. Those trombonal guys? They used some when they swore me in."  
Wesley looked fascinated again '' I've got to see those''

Buffy could only manage what Giles would be like with all these ancient and probably one of a kind books at his disposal but then thinking of Giles brought on Nostalgia she missed him and her friends her mother her aunt and of course most of all Liam she hadn't seen him in three days her aunt must be getting worried....

''Think if I get you access to them you'll be able to translate them and find a way to get us back home?" asked Buffy masking her feelings again  
"Okay, but say we *do* find the instructions, don't we still need one of those inter dimensional hotspots?" asked Cordelia

"Yes, that's true. - Angel."  
'' Lorne and Doyle can go and see if they can find one or find any clues that will lead us to a hotspot while the rest of us stay here and work on translating the books -'' suggested Angel Buffy's attention she found was straying to his full inviting lips his strong jaw down to his broad shoulders and the area of his chest visible under his shirt well built muscles his strong hands the way his pale skin reflected in the large mirror..... hang on... Angel was in the middle of forming a plan of action when Buffy was crossing the room to stand right in front of him mouth slightly open in a look of awe and wonder tracing his cheeks and jaw with a light touch of her fingers and then turning to look at _**their**_ reflection in the mirror "He's reflecting!"  
"Yes the metaphysical laws which govern our world don't seem to apply here."  
"He can walk in the sun, too."  
Angel was still sort of stunned by the sudden closeness and the soft exploring touch of Buffy to reply and then he noticed something in his reflection raising his hand to his hair he attempted to flatten his hair .  
"Okay - this is because of going through the portal, right?" he asked slightly panicked and still struggling to keep his concentration with Buffy still standing so close  
"No. It always looks like that." shrugged Cordelia  
'' Why didn't anyone tell me about this its-'' whined Angel playing with his hair again

'' it looks fine Angel it has always looked like that'' groaned Cordelia annoyed Angel still looked unsure glancing down at the now smiling Buffy he was stunned when she raised her hand to gently run her hand through his hair '' it looks fine Angel I've always liked your hair like that''

''alright you two we have to find a way to get back to our dimension remember honey'' laughed Lorne Buffy stepped back blushing slightly she had no idea what had gotten into her she knew how things with Angel always worked out why was she putting herself through this again? '' right home, home sounds good'' she breathed.........

_**A/N Okay so that was the first of the two I promised everyone this week hope you enjoyed it sorry its a bit short I'm still working out the kinks with introducing Groo and Fred without separating Angel and Buffy for too long.... so Please R and R! **_


	7. Comsucking, evil plots & Family Reunions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize although I'd like to........**_

_**A/N Okay I know I said I'd post two chapters within the week but my laptop decided it wanted to crash so here is the next chapter again very sorry and Thank you to all those who have already Reviewed this story remember to Please Please R and R!**_

_''right home, home sounds good''........._

Buffy was quickly growing impatient Wesley, Gunn and Angel had had the books for an hour already and had yet to make any sense of it while Cordelia played dress up with the finery in the room

'' have you got anything yet?'' she asked for the ninth time in the past hour

'' n- yes here this refers to well I guess to you'' replied Wesley happily Angel immediately joined Gunn and Buffy at Wesley's side

''something about me the supposed Messiah?'' asked Buffy interested

''Com-shuk'' murmured Wesley thoughtfully

''huh?''

''contextually a a verb'' explained Wesley Buffy looked at Angel who simply shrugged

'' So something I'm going to do?" questioned Buffy

''with a Groosalug'' Angel did NOT like the sound of that it sounded like Buffy was expected to mate this groosalug or something

'' sounds kinda dirty if you ask me'' spoke up Gunn

'' no one did'' quipped Cordelia

"Look. Why don't we just get somebody who knows this stuff to tell us what it means?" snapped Angel loosing his patience with the confusing books they offered up very little information and seemed to skip whole chapters  
"Like who?" asked Cordelia  
"Like one of them priests the host was talking about. These books belong to them, right?" put in Buffy  
Wesley closed the middle book and immediately noticed that it had the head of a male sheep engraved on its cover.  
''it could work''  
"Look, you're the one going on and on about how you're the princess. Can't you just make them translate 'em for us?" snapped Cordelia  
Wes closes the second book. It has a wolf's head on the cover.  
"I guess I could. Yeah. Why not? Princess, not really taking a vote, is she?"  
Wesley looks down at the images on the covers of the three books, rearranges their order.  
"I'll make a decree." joked Buffy still oblivious to the books

Angels attention however is immediately drawn to the covers that now were arranged as "Wolf - ram..."  
Wesley looked up meeting Angel's gaze "And hart. - I'm not sure the priests can be trusted." ..................

Fred was terrified today was the day she would die years spent living in fear she never got to see her family again never got married as the guards lead her into her holding cell she couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down her face as she awaited her fate..............

Doyle felt out of place in amongst all the demons as he and Lorne headed into the village square again they were now following Lorne's now recovered cousin Landok who had invited them to some feast Lorne however obviously wasn't in a good mood after his mother was extremely unwelcoming to say the least exclaiming that they had been glad that he had disappeared and Doyle thought he had family problems but either way things were not looking good most of the demons would not so much as speak to them besides to curse at them and the ones that did knew nothing about portals the search was beginning to look hopeless when he and Lorne spotted Landok in the middle of a swarm of demons

''Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan you have returned'' Landok was the only one of the mob of demons to look glad to see them

'' oh boy here we go again'' groaned Lorne starting forward towards his cousin.......

_**A/N Okay again sorry it took so long to update again I just haven't been motivated to write lately but I figure the sooner I get all the characters in place I'll be able to continue the story better still having trouble with introducing Groo but I think I've got Fred all figured out now so in the next chapter hopefully I'll get to introduce them and as always please R and R!**_


	8. BacNar's, Heroism & Singing

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of it so please don't sue.**_

_**A/N Okay this might confuse everyone so here's the explanation after a re-read of the story so far I realised that I had messed up with some of the details of the story so I edited this chapter and then reposted so that it makes sense so err enjoy... again sorry I will update properly as soon as I can.**_

Meanwhile in a dark torch lighted room two of the priests were arguing  
"To allow her to wear the crown is a sacrilege!"argued one the other the head priest Silas let out a growl  
"Barshon She is cursed. She has the sight. We all agree."  
"Not all. - Why would the powers choose as their vessel this craven beast?" hissed Barshon  
"It doesn't matter why. She is our sovereign now and no harm must come to her. At least not until after the Com-shuk. If the princess survives the Com-shuk, then you may have her head, Barshon. But not before." relented Silas a smirk spreading over his face...

Doyle, Lorne and Landok were all discussing the portal Landok explained that he came out of the portal by the river where Lorne had gone through five years ago he was retelling his tale of how he made it home when they heard cheers and laughter from the square

"Ah! It is time for the Bach-nal. Doyle, you shall swing the Crebbil!" announced Landok  
"Yeah? Okay." shrugged Doyle following Landok to the crowd  
Lorne almost choked on his drink. Spluttering he attempted to catch up  
"The Crebbil? The creb... Doyle, Doyle!"  
But Doyle was already halfway across the square, Landok's arm draped around his shoulders...

Buffy was getting incredibly annoyed by all this should we shouldn't we talk

'' Why don't we just risk it and ask what it all means we don't have time to keep arguing about it!'' huffed Buffy throwing her hands up annoyed

'' because we don't know what motive the priests have risking their involvement might get us a stuck here!'' argued Wesley '' I'm with Buffy on this'' put in Cordelia suddenly Silas, followed by two other priests, walked in through the open double doors.  
"Majesty. - Is everything alright?"asked Silas eyes darting between the group narrowed suspiciously  
Cordy says yes at the same time as Wesley says no.  
"Yo, priesty, what's the four-one-one on this groosalug?'' Wesley heaved a sigh ''What's that about?"  
"Has your cow had a vision, Majesty?" asked Silas glancing around for Doyle  
"Yes. - Yes, he has had a vision. So... you may as well be candid with her. Or she'll know." cautioned Wesley standing next to Buffy  
Gunn goes to join them, wagging his finger at Silas in passing.  
"No lying to the messiah now!"  
"Clearly her majesties cow has seen the groosalug because it has been summoned from the scum pits of Ur..."  
"Scum pits?" asked Buffy alarmed what was this Groosalug and what the hell was she supposed to do with it?  
"...and will arrive before night fall."  
"So that's the really close scum pits then."  
"Everyone is very anxious for her majesty to com-shuk with the groosalug."  
"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?'' exclaimed Buffy with a slight whimper pointing at the others ''Now this lot They didn't even know what the com-shuk was. - You tell them!" she ordered  
"The com-shuk is a mating ritual."  
"I told you it was dirty."

Angel barely suppressed a growl at this a mating ritual! The thought of some demon touching Buffy in that way made his demon restless made his blood boil

"Yes. Exactly. The mating ritual - which is - It's been a really long times since I've had - a good com-shuk. So, uhm, (gets up) I'm just gonna run out for a minute - because I wanted to - ah, get it a gift!'' she laughed making her way to the doors ''And you know, groosalugs, hard to buy for So, ah, - I should hurry." but she couldn't leave finding herself blocked by two priests  
"I'm must insist you do not leave the palace, majesty. The rebels are about. There are rumblings." warned Silas

"Rebel rumblings."  
"We doubled the palace guard."  
"Doubled, huh? Uh-huh. - But you will tell me when the groosalug gets here?" asked Buffy struggling to keep her expression neutral  
"Yes of course, your majesty."  
"Okay then. Well. Uh, you can go now."  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
Silas bowed and he and the other two priests left the throne room  
"Let's get the hell out of here." hissed Buffy closing the door to the throne room.

Lorne attempted to push his way through the crowd trying to get to Doyle to warn him  
"Doyle! Doyle."  
Doyle spotted a girl being lead towards them as she drew nearer Doyle recognised her as the girl Winifred Burkle from his vision he began to feel a little uneasy the way they treated humans here what was she doing there?  
"Strike quickly and true, Doyle, then we can eat." cheered Landok  
Doyle watched as they forced her to her knee's laying her head on the chopping block and Doyle felt like they'd doused him with cold water they wanted him to kill her...

The crowd of demons were all cheering waiting for him to swing the axe.  
"You expect me to..."  
"Sever the cow's head from its body!" cheered Landok obliviously  
"Make it quick. Make it quick." the girl startled to sob quietly  
"It is a great honour to swing the crebbil at the bach-nal." insisted Landok  
Doyle lowered the axe with a sigh this wasn't going to end well  
immediately their were cries of "What is he doing?"  
"You want me to kill her?'' exclaimed Doyle angrily

"The cow is a runaway. A scavenger, that sneaks down from the hills and plunders our food stores."  
Doyle looked down at Fred still trembling and whimpering  
"She was probably hungry." he protested  
"Will you not swing the crebbil?" asked Landok confused  
"Only if you force me to."  
"Here we go." sighed Lorne as the villagers began moving forward ready to attack both Doyle and the girl.

Doyle pushed Fred a little behind him, holding the axe up in front of him.  
"Okay. We're gonna back up nice and slow and these nice folk are..."  
"Stop them!" shouted Lorne's mother  
"...are gonna kill us!"  
One green horned warrior jumps up on the platform Doyle quickly knocks him back down  
"Stop!" cried Lorne with no reaction he began to sing  
"...in the name of love - before you break my heart..."  
All around the square demons began moaning and screaming in pain, covering their ears with their hands.  
Singing Lorne made his way to the platform as if he was on stage back home at Caritas  
"What strange sorcery is this?" exclaimed Landok in pain dropping to his knees  
Doyle picked Fred up in his arms and jumped off the platform  
"It burns! It burns!" cried his mum dropping to the ground face first.  
Doyle ran over to one of the horses the guards ride and jumped into its empty saddle, motioning to Fred to get on.  
"Come on!"

Doyle turned the horse in the direction of the palace heading off their only shot was to get to the others where they were safe under Buffy's protection...

Lorne turned to see a chariot with two demons racing towards him mace swinging at him  
"...think it o... Shi..!"  
The mace catches him square in the middle and his vision goes dark...

_**A/N Again sorry I realised I messed up with the story so I redid the chapter and about the next chapter will be up very soon**_


	9. Approach of The Groosalug

_**Disclaimer: I dream of a world where these are not necessary of a world where I own all of the characters you recognise of a world in which Angel is mine...* drool * oh whoops where was I oh yeah however I do not own any of it.**_

_**A/N hey its me again I've updated again so sorry about the confusion of chapter 9 I had a moment that I considered skipping to their exit of pylea so I could speed things up a bit blame the shotty muse I do anyhoo I rethought it and removed the authors note explaining that so now the story will follow the original time line I had planned no coward like skipping involved... so here it is.**_

Doyle was not the best horse rider due to the fact he'd never actually ridden a horse to his credit through he managed to get him and Fred to a short distance outside the castle gates before the horse decided it was hungry and started grazing no matter how much he tugged at the reins or kicked the horses sides the beast wouldn't move dismounting Doyle resigned himself to helping the trembling girl off the horse taking her hand and leading her at a run towards the castle gates.

Her legs felt like they were on fire by the time they reached the gate the strange accented man now ordered the guard to let them in telling the guard they were friends of the Princess terrified she reminded herself that she was safe her saviour said he knew the princess that at the castle they'd be safe under her protection Fred was not so sure but a moment later the guard had let them enter with only a glare in their direction they were in somehow that didn't make Fred feel any safer...

Buffy was getting antsy they needed to find a way to get past all the guards without getting caught

'' maybe we could form a distraction and then escape through the nearest exit?'' suggested Gunn

Buffy considered it but there were to many factors first they'd have to set up the distraction without getting caught and then they would have to get themselves and the books out of the castle before any of the guards discovered them and after that they'd have to find the others and go somewhere safe to figure out how to get home no they needed to know how to get home before they blew their cover

''No its too risky we'd get caught making the distraction and we have no where to go to figure out how to get home not to mention Doyle and Lorne we wouldn't be able to look for them when we're on the run too''

Angel knew she was right there was no way they could leave the castle without all of them there and while they had no idea how to get back to their own dimension they needed to figure it out and soon before the groosalug arrived just as this passed through his mind the sound of hurried footsteps sounded in the hall outside they all began trying to look casual like they weren't plotting their escape afraid it was Silas checking on them again but a moment later the doors opened to reveal Doyle and a thin jumpy dark haired woman.

Buffy immediately recognised the girl next to Doyle as the girl the guards had taken away from the stables she had seemed to know a bit about this dimension at the time hopefully she could help them figure out where and how they could open another portal and so it appeared she recognised her as well

''hey I know you your the girl from the barn!'' stated Buffy and Fred in unison

'' are you alright here?'' asked Fred nervous looking around for the princess hopefully the man hadn't been lying about knowing her

''yeah I'm fine they made me princess'' dismissed Buffy she wanted to ask Fred about how she got to Pylea

''oh that's n-nice '' struggled Fred wondering why they would make her princess over everyone else

'' I'm sorry but are you Winifred Burkle?''...

As it would turn out Fred knew quite a bit about pylea as she'd been there since she disappeared five years ago and after listening in on the demons she'd been around and studying their language in secret up in the hills she knew the customs places of religious importance however it would take awhile for them to figure out where the portals would be able to be opened in the meantime they had soon realised Lorne had not followed after them when they escaped which could only mean something had happened to him but unable to risk separating again their only hope was to wait unfortunately the wait for the arrival of the groosalug was over...

Buffy and the others were pouring over maps and historical documents in the library when Silas entered quickly Buffy, Wesley, Gunn and Angel stood in front of the table blocking Silas's view of the papers on the desk.

''Your majesty the Groosalug is approaching'' informed Silas Buffy felt like she was going to be sick what they'd read about the ritual with the groosalug was not promising from the sounds of it the act would take her slayer strength and healing and most likely her life what would become of Liam if something happened to her?...

They were all antsy all wanting to leave but they would wait give Lorne more time to get there and for them to find the location of the nearest hot spot until then they needed to stall and so far that meant trying to stay still while servants polished her nails Buffy began to ramble to said servants  
"You're sure this is a good first date look? I don't want to seem too easy. I was thinking something more in a nice tailored suit - of armour. - So, so I figured we'd start slow. A few dinners, some light conversation, nothing too heavy and *then* in three or four years, if we still feel like we're hitting it off okay, we'll ah..." she was cut off by the entrance of Silas and the other priests  
"Your majesty." he greeted  
"Yeah." breathed Buffy nervous  
"The groosalug." dread filled Buffy he couldn't be there already they needed more time!  
"Say, don't you think it would add an air of feminine mystery if I were to, you know, not be here?"  
She tried to get up but is pushed back down into her throne by Silas Angel suppressed the urge to strike at Silas for touching her.  
The double doors opened and then to Buffy's horror a greyish demon stomped in a sack slung over its shoulder  
"Kill me now."she groaned slumping back in the throne but a moment later a tall man walked in he was a little shorter than Angel with shoulder length dark brown hair and a well muscled chest all together he was pretty good looking and a moment later he clapped the demon on the back telling him to put the bags anywhere before turning her way taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
"Majesty." Buffy smiled a little at him he had a brilliant white smile

A low growl was heard from Angel's direction.

_**A/N Well that's the latest chapter for you and Groo is finally in it hopefully I'll get to them leaving soon anyway Reviews are like cookies I can't get enough of them!**_


	10. Wish a Scum Pit Drowning

_**Disclaimer: Why do I put myself through the torture of saying this again... oh yeah so I don't get sued * sigh * I do not own anything you recognise they all belong to Joss Whedon and the network * sob *.**_

_**A/N I know the world is ending I have... UPDATED! Dun dun DUN anyhoo here it is the latest chapter just a reminder through the updates will continue to be slow as I have started school again and so have less time to spare either way through reviews are great, awesome fantastic and other various describing words so please R and R.**_

Angel was not a happy camper this Groosalug was grating on his nerve's something fierce especially when the man had been rude when Angel asked him if he knew if there were any area's that seemed to have more mystical occurrences than others but when Buffy had asked him the same question he had replied with

'' There are a few within an hours ride from the palace but they are no place for a beauty such as you my princess If you need something from there I would recommend sending someone else'' Angel had wanted to knock the guy down a few pegs and even as he helped them figure out the best route without question Angel secretly hoped that when they escaped the man would be drowned in the damn scum pits for giving them the information the self righteous bastard...

Silas was growing agitated by the Princess dallying about with her friends and the Groosalug that and by the familiarity she displayed with the blood drinker he had to separate them or it was obvious the ritual would not occur any time soon...

'' so if we head towards the flipper river-'' asked Buffy confused Groo smiled shaking his head

'' its called the Felhenmer river '' he corrected Angel bit back a growl of annoyance usually it was his job to correct her mispronunciation what right did this idiot have to correct her

'' right the Felhenmer river and then right towards the mountains right?'' Groo nodded footsteps approached the throne room doors again and in walked Silas

'' your highness it has been brought to my attention that your friend Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan is waiting outside the palace he says he has something to show the blood drinker and the others ''

'' we just call him Lorne and why can't he come in and show us in here'' asked Buffy suspicious

'' I know not but he said it was important they come out and see immediately '' replied Silas without hesitation exchanging a look between them Buffy knew that it was important that they find out what it was Lorne wanted to show them it could be important but she knew the priests wouldn't let her leave the palace which left her alone with them

'' okay Wesley, Cordelia and Doyle go see what Lorne wants Gunn, Fred and I will stay with Buffy''

ordered Angel Silas looked angry and Angel noted with satisfaction that the big oaf Groosalug looked annoyed that he was staying behind Wesley, Cordelia and Doyle headed out of the throne room.

Weaving down corridors towards the back gates where Lorne was supposed to be waiting heading out of the gates they looked around Lorne wasn't here a loud rattling of metal started and the gate they had just exited through closed with a slam they were locked out

'' does anyone else get the impression that we've been set up?'' sighed Cordelia annoyed

'' oh really I didn't notice'' drawled Wesley sarcastically

'' well now what do we do?'' huffed Cordelia Doyle glanced to the side and felt his stomach drop, on either side of them were two heavy set guards both wielding large swords and approaching menacingly

'' well judging by the looks on the two cheerful looking guys over there I'd say we should run''...

It had been over an hour since the others had gone out to see what Lorne wanted but none of them had been back and Angel had the sneaking suspicion that they had been tricked and it had been a ploy to get them away from Buffy which now meant only he Gunn and Fred now stood in the way of their plans...

_**A/N Well that's the latest chappie hopefully you liked it more coming... as soon as my muse gets off its lazy ass and does some actual work the lazy thing it is! :)**_


End file.
